Taking Chances
by couriro
Summary: Ephram finds out he has a son who is four years old when he runs into Madison after college. Futurefic.
1. PROLOGUE

How many times in your life do you look back at a specific moment in your life and wish you had not done something that you did? How many times have you replayed events over in your head trying to make sense out of what happened? How many times have you looked back at your prior relationships and gone "what if"?  
  
Well, Ephram Brown came to that exact point in his last year at Juilliard. He looked around his class full of other pianists and felt out of place. It wasn't because he was not an excellent pianist, because he was, he knew it and everyone else knew it – his classmates and professors. But the trouble was that even though he was fulfilling every goal and dream he had hoped for something was still missing. A piece of him was missing that had not been able to be filled in over four years. The missing piece was a piece of his heart. Sure he had had plenty of girlfriends. He even dated Amy Abbott, the girl he chased for two years in high school, but they both realized in the end that being together was not in the cards for them, that being friends was the way they were meant to be.  
  
For some reason though, the past few weeks had been rough, maybe due to senioritis, but as each day went by it was becoming increasingly difficult. Ephram already had a job lined up after school to work with a production studio in LA where he would work with directors and producers to create scores of music for films. He kept thinking that once he got out to LA, he would get so bogged down with work that this feeling – this empty feeling – would subside. The only thing that Ephram did not know was that the feeling would grow stronger than ever in LA.  
  
In the mean time in Los Angeles, Madison had finally made a name for herself in the recording industry except not as an artist. She gave up her band when she realized how good at promoting she was. She had been working for a big record label for the past two years. What she didn't realize is that her past was about to collide with her future and there was no stopping it. In three days, she would be having a meeting with a production studio regarding one of her bands that she was promoting to pitch one of the band's song for a movie.  
  
What Madison and Ephram didn't know is that both of them were going to be in the meeting. 


	2. A Chance Meeting

Sorry it took so long to get an update out of me. I finally decided where I want to go with this story so updates will probably come a little faster. Growing tired of the other fic, probably a few more updates on it and then done with it maybe with a sequel several years in the future.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ephram walked into his new job in LA and sat in his office, which looked more like, a studio with a piano, a desk, a computer, and mixing equipment. He sat at his desk, which had three scripts laying on it for him to read. Gene, his boss, knocked on his office door. "Settling in?" Gene asked.  
  
Ephram replied, "Which one of these scripts should be my first priority to read?"  
  
"Try Just Like in the Movies. You and I have a meeting with a promoter on Monday regarding a potential band to do some of the vocals for the movie." Gene replied back. "And oh, by the way, I might be having a drink with that promoter tonight if you want to join us."  
  
"I'm not sure, I mean, I still need to unpack some, I haven't found my dress shoes yet." Ephram smiled and said.  
  
"Look just come out with us, you need to have some fun. Good grief, you just go out of school. Live a little."  
  
"Fine. I'll go."  
  
"Great, meet you at 7 at Backstage Café on Brighton Way."  
  
"Sounds great. Now let me read this script in case it comes up tonight.'  
  
Gene gets the idea and leaves. Ephram grabs the script and turns around his chair and looks out his window. He smiles as he looks out the window. He starts to think about what may be out here for him, what he lies ahead, what will come of him. He leans back and starts reading the script and playing with his tie.  
  
Ephram read with great interest and made notes in the margins of what type of music might be appropriate for certain scenes or background score. After reading the script he rolled his chair over to the electric piano and put on his headphones that was connected to the piano and started to play thinking about the script. He flipped through the script where he had made notes and played some more. He sat in his office the rest of the day. He didn't even take a lunch. He looked at the clock it was 6:30pm. He couldn't believe how fast the day had flown by. He was turning off his computer and Gene came by his office and stuck his head in.  
  
"So how has your first week been?"  
  
"Good. It went by extremely fast," Ephram said as he was grabbing his sports coat and putting it on. "I have to say it has been a pretty fun week. I love what I'm doing and I love L.A."  
  
"Well, I'm glad. I can't believe you turned down all of those symphonies and Broadway to come out here," Gene replied back.  
  
"I don't know why I came out here either, I mean, I had everything in New York. But when I came out here, something told me that I needed to come out here."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you did. Now, come on let's meet this promoter."  
  
When they got to the bar, they ordered some drinks. Ephram grabbed himself a Guinness and Gene ordered a Tom Collins. The promoter had not gotten there yet. They sat at the bar.  
  
"So what's this promoter's name?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Madison Kellner."  
  
Ephram almost dropped his beer. His jaw dropped and barely got out, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Her name is Madison Kellner."  
  
Ephram stood up to leave, pulled out his wallet and was pulling out a few dollars. "I got to go."  
  
"What are you doing? She'll be here any minute." Gene was shocked.  
  
"Look, you just told me two words that I have not heard in over 5 years." Ephram replied.  
  
"You know Madison," Gene said stunned.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. Look, believe it or not, but we're both from Everwood and we dated for 6 months when I was a junior in high school. Let's just say she was my first everything and leave it at that." Ephram spouted out nervously.  
  
"Look, you're gonna have to get over it. You're gonna have to work with her on this project and probably several more. Our company just entered into a strategic alliance with her company. Look, it's been what 5 years act like an adult and a professional." Gene replied back.  
  
"Look, I'll see you on Monday, okay?" Ephram said in a hurry.  
  
Ephram was about to walk toward the door when Madison walked in and was searching for Gene and Ephram froze in place. Gene noticed Ephram freeze and turned toward the door.  
  
"Madison, over here." Gene yelled.  
  
Madison smiled and walked over toward Gene and Ephram. Madison was wearing a pants suit. Her hair was long and flowing over shoulders and it had a faint wave in it. Madison was just about to say hello and shake Gene's hand when Ephram and her eyes met.  
  
"I believe you two already know each other." Gene said taking turns looking back and forth from Ephram to Madison.  
  
"Madison."  
  
"Ephram," Madison replied.  
  
"How are you doing?" Ephram asked.  
  
"I'm good. Wh-what are you doing here?" Madison replied and questioned.  
  
"I just moved here and started working with Gene." Ephram replied and shocked.  
  
"What would you like to drink Madison?" Gene interrupted. Ephram and Madison kept staring at each other and smiling.  
  
"Just a beer," Madison responded with a sort of shake of the head trying to take everything in especially seeing Ephram after all this time.  
  
Gene got Madison the beer and they found a table to sit at. The tension at the table was there, but Gene did his best to keep the discussion on topic regarding the movie. Gene, Ephram and Madison decided that Ephram would continue to work on the score for the movie and Madison would get the band to work on lyrics for some songs that they discussed.  
  
Madison looked at her watch and looked at Gene and then at Ephram, "I need to get home, I told the babysitter I'd be home by 9."  
  
"I understand." Gene stood up.  
  
"Babysitter?" Ephram questioned as he stood up as well.  
  
"Yeah, babysitter. I have a son," Madison replied. "Good night, you two. I'll see you Monday, Ephram."

"Monday. Absolutely." Ephram said.  
  
With that Madison left and Ephram watched her leave the bar and walk down the sidewalk.

Press that button if you want a new chapter.


	3. What just happened?

Ephram walked into his two-bedroom apartment and threw his keys on the counter in the kitchen. He stopped and looked around at all of the boxes that still needed to be unpacked. He looked around at his apartment, which wasn't very big, and for the price he was paying it was pretty decent. He grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and went and sat down on the couch. He leaned back and took a mouthful of beer and sat there. He began to rethink the meeting with Madison. His immediate thought was of the words "babysitter" and "son". He began to contemplate. Is she married? Is she divorced? Is she happy? How long had she been in L.A.? How did it feel for her to see him again after all this time? How did he feel about seeing her after all this time? He took another swig of his beer. How did he feel? He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He felt like he had been visited by a ghost of Christmas past. Out of all of the cities in the country, he had to pick the one that Madison was in. He had to work for a company that had a strategic alliance with the company Madison worked for. Why now? Why after all this time? There was one thing, Ephram could not deny and that was the fact that Madison was still beautiful and there was this glow about her that made him feel out of sorts. Obviously, she had moved on and was doing really well unlike himself. Ephram made a decision that he needed to move on and that was what he intended to do. Ephram just sat there until he fell asleep.  
  
On the other side of L.A., Madison was walking toward her bedroom and the door to Jake's room was cracked. Jake being a typical 4 year old had kicked the covers off of him and was laying sideways on the bed. Madison smiled when she saw this and went and repositioned Jake back on his pillow and covered him up. She gave him a small peck on his forehead and brushed his sandy blonde hair with her hand and whispered "I love you." She went back into the den and sat down on the couch. Mindy walked in the den with two cups of coffee and sat down next to her on the couch.  
  
"Okay, what's so important that it couldn't wait until the morning and I had to rush over here," Mindy asked with curiosity handing Madison a cup.  
  
"The one person I never thought would walk back into my life decided to show up tonight and I-I'm not sure what to do," Madison said flustered.  
  
"Who?" Mindy replied.  
  
Madison raised her eyebrows and her eyes motioned toward the bedrooms.  
  
"Who? Ephram?" Mindy replied shocked.  
  
Madison lowered her head and sighed.  
  
"No way. What in the hell is he doing in L.A.? Did you talk to him? Did you tell him about Jake?" Mindy questioned hurriedly.  
  
"Ironically enough, he is working for the production studio that my company just signed a strategic alliance with and the band I am promoting is supposed to create songs for the screenplay that Ephram is working on," Madison responded.  
  
"So... What happened?"  
  
"Nothing much. His boss was with him and we kept the conversation to work. It was the most awkward feeling I've ever had in my life. Sitting across the table from the one person who changed my life forever and knowing that he had no clue about the way he changed my life. I don't know it was just weird," Madison said with an unsettling expression on her face.  
  
"Are you going to see him again?" Mindy continued to question.  
  
"More than I want to. We are going to be working on this project together pretty much nonstop for the next month or so, so I'm going to have to get over the awkwardness."  
  
"Are you going to tell him about the little squirt in the next room?"  
  
"I told him I had to get home because I had a son, but I didn't explain the whole thing to him."  
  
"Are you going to?" Mindy still trying to pry out the answer.  
  
"Not until it's the right time, which may be never. He was completely shocked when I told him that I had a son."  
  
"Well, I think you should tell him. He might surprise you."  
  
"Oh, yeah, he'll surprise me alright. I'm sure he'll take off so fast that he'll be a blur running out on me and Jake," Madison said assuredly.  
  
"Look you two are both older and I sure hope wiser. I think you two should discuss Jake," Mindy said.  
  
"I don't know. I have no clue where he is in his life. I don't know if he's dating anyone or engaged or even married. Probably to Amy nonetheless. I know I can't just walk into his office and blurt out, "Hey. I know we haven't seen each other in 5 years, but by the way, before we broke up, that one last night of passion between us resulted in a son who is now 4 years old. And on top of that I never stopped loving you and I'm miserable without you." Oh, yeah, that'll work. I'm sure he'll just jump for joy and take me in his arms and tell me he feels the same way."  
  
"You never know, but it would be cool if that was what happened."  
  
"What do you know? I can't risk Jake getting hurt by all of this, let alone me. I can't get my hopes up. Jake's had enough trouble relating to the two guys I have dated since he was born. How do I know he would react differently to finally finding out his real Dad and his Dad not wanting to be a part of his life?"  
  
Mindy just looked at her without an answer and sipped at her coffee. Madison just sat there confused and worried. 


	4. Information Gathering

The alarm clock went off at 5am on Monday. Ephram rolled over and hit the snooze button. The day he had been dreading since Friday had finally arrived. He got up when the alarm clock went off again and got ready for work. He got to work at 6:30am. He enjoyed getting an early start because phones weren't ringing and there were no distractions in the office. He pulled his chair up to the piano and started to play. He thought about the topics from the meeting on Friday night and changed a few things. He pulled out some music paper and started to write the score as he played. He finally looked up from the piano when he heard a knock on his door. He got up and opened it.  
  
"Madison. Hey. It's 9 o'clock already." Ephram looked at his watch.  
  
"No, it's actually 9:30. I have to take Jake to day care so this is the time I usually get in. Is that okay?" Madison walked further into Ephram's office and stood in front of his desk.  
  
"Oh, sure, fine. It doesn't bother me. Would you like to go to one of our conference rooms or work in here." Ephram turned to follow her and was caught off guard by her demeanor. She was very professional and to Ephram it seemed as though she was all business.  
  
"Wherever is fine." Madison replied trying to hide her insecurity about this entire situation.  
  
"How 'bout we go to the conference room down the hall?"  
  
They walked down the hall to the conference and sat down. Madison pulled out a piece of paper from her portfolio.  
  
"Before I forget. Here. This is the band's practice schedule and other engagement schedule. They are working on their next album right now and playing at several local bars. In fact, I thought it would be good if you could go watch them tomorrow night. They are playing at Linq."  
  
"Are you going tomorrow night?"  
  
"I wasn't planning on it. Jake takes up a lot of my time."  
  
"Oh, that's fine. I understand. I'll go check them out tomorrow night." Ephram looks a little upset but he understands.  
  
Madison notices his discomfort with going by himself. "Let me see what I can do about the babysitter staying a little longer tomorrow. I probably should go with you and introduce you to the band and everything."  
  
"Look, I'm fine going by myself. I don't want to take you away from your son and husband." Ephram went out on a limb with that statement trying to grab some information without acting like he was.

"Oh, no, I'm not married." Madison said guardedly.  
  
"Oh. I just figured..." Ephram replied.  
  
"It's okay. Jake and I are by ourselves. We do just fine. He is the man of the house and he knows it too."  
  
Ephram cracked a smile at Madison's comment. "So how old is the man of the house?"  
  
Madison hesitated when Ephram asked that question. She was searching for an answer. She finally said, "He's four. Jake's four."  
  
"Four, huh. He definitely is king then," Ephram smiled at Madison. Madison smiled back hesitantly. Ephram continued to smile and look at Madison. She was still as gorgeous if not more so now. He thought to himself that working with her was going to be extremely hard to do, but he had to be professional. "So shall we get started? We have a lot of work to do."  
  
Madison was relieved to know that Ephram didn't catch onto the age of Jake. She took a chance and it paid off or so she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so how was it? Hit that button and you'll get another chapter.


	5. Business Date?

The next evening, Madison is getting ready and Mindy is flipping through a magazine on the chair in Madison's room and Jake is jumping up and down on her bed in his pajamas.  
  
"Mommy's going out, Mommy's going out," Jake was yelling and jumping.  
  
Madison turned around and went over to the bed and grabbed Jake and swung him around and placed him on the floor, "Are you going to be a good boy for Aunt Mindy while Mommy's out tonight?"  
  
"Maybe." Jake looked up at Madison seriously.  
  
Madison grabbed him and threw him over her shoulder and let him hang upside down, "Try that again please, sir."  
  
"Ok. Ok. I promise I'll be good."  
  
"Thank you," Madison put Jake down.  
  
Mindy looked up from her magazine and looked at Jake, "Jake, why don't you go pick out a storybook and I'll come and read it to you."  
  
"It's early," Jake explained.  
  
"Jake, you promised," Madison said to her son.  
  
"Okay, sorry, I'll go. I want to read The Very Hungry Caterpillar." He ran out of the room.  
  
Mindy started to get up and looked at Madison with a serious face. Madison noticed Mindy's expression.  
  
"Don't look at me like that," Madison explained.  
  
"You need to be looked at like that. There is a 4-year old in the other room that has a father that has no clue about him." Mindy tried to reason with her.  
  
"I know and that's the way it's gonna stay. I can't risk Jake getting hurt let alone me," Madison explained yet again.  
  
"Look, I see it in your eyes. The past few days since you've known Ephram was living here you've been different. You don't have to tell me that the boy gets you all goofy inside because I can see it. You have been nervous and scattered. He brings out a different part of you that you're scared to let out again, but you've got to tell him the truth. He deserves to know. What is going to happen if you two start dating again?" Mindy questioned.  
  
"That's not going to happen. I don't even know if he is dating anyone." Madison replied back forcefully.  
  
"Then what the hell is tonight then?" Mindy coming back at Madison with the same force.  
  
"I am going with Ephram to introduce him to the band. That's all."  
  
"Sure, whatever. But remember this. The longer you wait to tell him, the harder it's going to be for you to look at him. You can only act professional for so long. Your personal life is going to come up," Mindy tried explaining.  
  
"Listen, I'm doing the right thing. I just can't take the risk," Madison replied and walked out of her room and into Jake's. Mindy followed behind her. Madison gave Jake a kiss good night and reminded him to be a good boy and went and left.  
  
When Madison got to the bar, Ephram was sitting at the bar talking to a girl and drinking a beer. Madison was crushed when she saw Ephram smiling and talking to the girl. He looked like he was really enjoying himself. Madison walked up to him cautiously and Ephram stopped.  
  
"Madison. Hey. You made it. This is Becky." Ephram said as he stood up to introduce them.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Madison replied. She extended a hand to Becky.  
  
Becky looked Madison up and down and shook her hand and gave a smirk.  
  
"Becky, I better be going. Madison and I have some business to take care of. It was nice talking with you. See you around." Ephram said as he pointed Madison toward the stage.  
  
"Call me," Becky replied back to Ephram.  
  
Ephram and Madison walked toward the dressing rooms so Madison could introduce Ephram to the band. Ephram met the band and then they went out to the front and watch the band play its set of music. Other people were dancing and singing along and they were rocking the bar. When the set was over, Ephram looked at his watch and it was almost midnight.  
  
"Well, it's kinda late, I guess I should walk you to your car." Ephram said as he put down his beer glass.  
  
Madison looked at her watch too and noticed the time. The night had been all business, the way Madison had wanted it. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Ephram went to pay the tab at the bar and they left. Ephram walked Madison to her car, which was a Mercedes M-Class. The walk to the car was silent. Ephram noticed that Madison was avoiding eye contact with him the whole night. Madison started to get in her car and Ephram grabbed her hand to stop her.  
  
"Madison," Ephram said. Madison turned to look at him. "Look, I know I was the last person you thought you would ever work with in this industry and I know I would have never thought I would have seen you again, but here we are. It's been five years and we are older and more mature and I..." Ephram was looking in Madison's eyes to see if he could tell what was going on.  
  
"And you?" Madison pressed for him to continue.  
  
"And I just want to say that I hope working with me isn't too difficult after all of this time," Ephram spilled out reluctantly.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Madison inquired.  
  
"Well, for the past two days eye contact with me has been hard to come by so I was just guessing," Ephram explained.  
  
"Sorry about that. I've just had some things on my mind, that's all."  
  
"I understand," Ephram said sympathetically.  
  
Ephram looked at Madison and Madison looked at Ephram. Ephram smiled halfway and Madison smiled back and turned to get into her car. Ephram closed the door once she was in and Madison drove away. Ephram watched as she drove away. 


	6. Feelings

The next few weeks went fast. Madison and Ephram went into the studio with the band and recorded the necessary songs for the soundtrack and the movie. Then Ephram went into the studio and recorded with a symphony the instrumental pieces for the movie. Before both Madison and Ephram knew it, the project was just about complete. Ephram and Madison were working late one night putting the finishing touches on the music before sending it to the movie producers to merge the music with the movie. They were sitting at the mixing board.  
  
"Good grief, it's 8. I'm starving. Do you want me to order us some food?" Ephram said.  
  
"That's okay. We're just about done anyway," Madison replied.  
  
"Then let me take you out to dinner. I mean we're almost done with the project and we probably won't be working together on the next one so it's the least I can do."  
  
"I better get home. Jake has seen very little of me the past few weeks and I need to spend time with him," Madison said.  
  
"Okay, then. Let me take you out to dinner this weekend." Madison gave a quick look of shock. "Look, I'm not looking for a date, I-I mean, unless you want it to be a date, because I-I just.. I just want to say thanks for working with me," Ephram said nervously.  
  
"I don't know, Ephram. I sort of already had plans to spend time with Jake. I promised him I would take him to the zoo. I'm sorry."  
  
"I got it," Ephram said reluctantly.  
  
"Look, its just Jake is my first priority," Madison said trying to smooth everything over.  
  
"No, I get it. Its just I..." Ephram got up from sitting. "Look I'm just gonna say this because I've been holding this in for weeks now and I just can't take it anymore."  
  
Madison stopped breathing. She turned to look at him and their eyes met. Ephram started to pace back and forth.  
  
"Look, when I saw you a month ago, let alone found out I was going to be working with you, I almost went into cardiac arrest. These past few weeks have been incredibly difficult for me and I know it has been for you too. We have a past and we were a lot younger and I know that. You have Jake and he is your entire world. I, well, I just have me."  
  
Madison interrupted him, "Would you stop pacing please?" Ephram stopped and sat down back in his chair. "What are you trying to say, Ephram? You're rambling."  
  
"Okay, here goes. I think I still love you," Ephram finally said it.  
  
Madison jumped up shocked from what Ephram just said. "You got to me kidding me. This isn't happening. Ephram, I know we've been working together a lot, but that doesn't constitute love. We're older now and we are completely different people from who we were 5 years ago. You don't love me. You can't. You don't even know who I am anymore."  
  
Ephram got up from his chair and stopped Madison. They looked at each other. "You're right, I don't know you, but I want to. I have been kidding myself for weeks thinking that I could just suppress my feelings, but I can't do it anymore. I want to know what makes you tick. I want to take you out on dates. I mean, real dates, not like before. I thought for sure you felt the same way."  
  
"Well, I don't. I can't," Madison turned away because she could feel herself giving in. She grabbed her purse as she was planning on leaving. Ephram started to laugh. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"I feel we've had this "don't" and "can't" discussion before," Ephram responded still laughing.  
  
"You think this is funny," Madison started to get mad.  
  
"No. Sorry. I just remember us going through the difference between them," Ephram stopped laughing and started to act serious. "But seriously, "don't" means you really have no feelings for me and "can't" means you might have feelings but you can't act on them for some reason or another. Which is it?"  
  
"Both. I gotta go, Ephram. I'll see you tomorrow, okay."  
  
Madison practically ran to her car leaving Ephram in the studio. When Madison got to her car, she got in and started to think about all of what Ephram had just said and started to cry. 


	7. Jake

Madison was home alone because Jake was at a friend's house. She was folding laundry when the doorbell rang. She was wearing some shorts and a t-shirt. She opened the door and there Ephram stood.  
  
"Ephram. What are you doing here? How did you know where I lived?" Madison said shocked.  
  
"Phone book. Can I come in?" Ephram said bluntly.  
  
Madison motioned for Ephram to come in and Ephram walked into the den and looked around. He noticed the toys out in the den. "Is Jake here?"  
  
"No, he's at a friend's house." Madison replied and she followed him into the den.  
  
"I thought you were going to take Jake to the zoo," Ephram inquired.  
  
"Yeah, well, Jake wanted to go to a friend's house more."  
  
Ephram walked up to her, "Then go out with me tonight. Please."  
  
"Ephram, I..." Madison said shocked. With that Ephram cupped her face and kissed her so softly. Madison thought she died when their lips met. Ephram thought she would pull away but she didn't. Instead she wrapped her arms around his waist and he pulled her closer. Ephram's kisses teased her lips with his tongue. Madison had wanted this for weeks just like Ephram had but she had disguised her true feelings. Madison started to walk backwards with Ephram in tow to the couch never breaking the kiss. The kisses between them were growing faster and the need for one another was growing. They fell on the couch together.  
  
Just when they were getting lost in one another, the doorbell rang. Madison jumped up off Ephram trying to pull herself together from the events that just occurred.  
  
"You gotta go." Madison yelled. "That's Jake. You gotta go."  
  
Ephram was astonished that Madison could immediately just change gears. "Hang on a sec." He got up off the couch.  
  
"No hanging on. You need to go. Jake's home." The doorbell started ringing again. Madison was frazzled. "Please go." Madison left the den and went to open the door and left Ephram standing there confused and taken aback by all the commotion.  
  
Madison opens the door and Jake comes running in the house, "What took so long, Mom?"  
  
"Sorry, sweetie." Madison said, waving to Jake's friend's mom.  
  
Jake sees Ephram standing in the den. As soon as Ephram sees Jake, he puts a smile on his face to try and cover up what was just going on.  
  
"Hi there. You must be Jake" Ephram said to Jake as he walked over to him and extended his hand to shake Jake's hand.  
  
"Hi, who are you?" Jake asked.  
  
"Jake, please go to your room," Madison interrupted.  
  
Jake turned to look at his mom and Ephram looked up at her too. "My name is Ephram. Nice to meet you." Ephram said shaking his hand.  
  
"Cool that's my middle name," Jake blurted out. Ephram's eyes got really wide and he felt like his breath had been knocked out of him. He stood up and looked at Madison. Madison's hand went to her forehead with worry and avoided eye contact with Ephram. She had been hoping that Jake wouldn't say those words, but he did. Madison became nervous. The inevitable had finally happened – too soon for her liking. She knew she needed to come clean.  
  
"Jake, please go to your room for a few minutes. I'll be in there in a minute," Madison said persistently.  
  
"What did I do?" Jake complained.  
  
"Nothing, sweetie. I just need to talk to Ephram for a few minutes and then I'll be in to play with you, okay?" Madison said trying to stay calm in front of Jake so he wouldn't get suspicious.  
  
"Okay. Nice to meet you, Mr. Ephram," Jake looked back at Ephram and then sped off to his room.  
  
Ephram and Madison watched Jake head towards his room and heard the door shut. Ephram stared at Madison with confusion and Madison finally looked at him, knowing the time had come to come clean.  
  
"Let me explain." Madison said frightened and cautiously.  
  
With that, Ephram looked toward Jake's room and back at Madison a few times, still trying to process the events of the last 5 minutes.  
  
Madison walked towards Ephram ready to explain everything.  
  
"Stop. Don't come any closer," Ephram said firmly.  
  
Madison stopped dead in her tracks and gave a look of worry. Ephram walked over to Madison and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Look, there is a four year old in the other room that does not need to be subjected to everything I am thinking right now about this situation and you for that matter so I am going to leave."  
  
Ephram looked Madison in her eyes with anger and Madison looked back at him with regret. Ephram walked around Madison and walked out the door. 


	8. Reality Sets In

Okay, so I am over my writer's block. I am extremely happy because it was really bad and long. Here is another installment for your enjoyment. Depending on how many reviews I get (hopefully more than usual) a new installment will be up by the weekend. But hey, you could get lucky and I might post tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madison sat down on the couch and started to cry. What had just transpired was completely expected, but somehow she hadn't braced herself for the emotional shock of it all. Madison knew Ephram needed to know, but she felt it was best for all the parties involved for it to remain a secret. Now the secret is out, but not really. Madison cried louder. She looked at the couch and thought about kissing Ephram just 10 minutes before the bottom dropped. She covered her face in her hands and cried more.  
  
Jake was playing in his room with his Hot Wheels and heard his mom crying. He slowly peaked his head out of his door and slowly walked down the hallway and into the den. He walked up to Madison and said softly in a concerned voice, "Mommy, are you okay?"  
  
Madison dropped her hands from her face and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes and sniffed because now her nose was all runny from crying. "Oh, sweetie, I'm fine."  
  
"Why are you crying?" Jake asked inquisitively.  
  
"Because I love you so much." Madison grabbed Jake and pulled him up into her lap and hugged and rocked him. "I love you so much, kiddo. I just have to cry sometimes."  
  
Jake put his arms around Madison's neck and started crying too. "I love you too, Mommy."  
  
Madison looked at Jake after holding and rocking him for about five minutes. "How about we go get some ice cream at McDonald's and then play at the playground with Aunt Mindy?"  
  
"Cool," Jake said and hopped off Madison's lap smiling.  
  
An hour later, Mindy and Madison were sitting on the bench at the playground and Jake was playing on the jungle gym.  
  
"You look like you've been run over," Mindy confessed.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Madison replied back sarcastically.  
  
"Look, you need to talk to him," Mindy said bluntly.  
  
"I think I need to give him some space," Madison said shaking her head in disagreement.  
  
"Will you listen to me for once? The poor boy just got shell-shocked. You need to explain everything – and I mean everything to him. And you see that little one over there. He deserves to know that his daddy is not off in New York but right down the street."  
  
Madison just looked at Mindy with concern and worry.  
  
"Madison, you need to do this for your sake, for Ephram's sake and for Jake's sake. I know you are risking a lot but this risk you're gonna have to take," Mindy said confidently.  
  
"You're right," Madison said reluctantly.  
  
"I know I'm right. Now call him up and go talk to him. I'll take Jake home and stay there with him until you get home."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Ephram had been driving around town with no destination, and then he finally got to the beach. He got out of his car and walked down to the beach. He hadn't been to the beach since he got to town. He walked down the beach some and then walked back and sat down in the sand.  
  
Ephram thought about what happened an hour ago. An hour ago, he met Jake - Madison's son and more importantly possibly his son. The last time Ephram and Madison had had sex – scratch that, made love – it was right before her birthday. They had just made up from Ephram punching Jay, if he recalled correctly which was in April. Ephram calculated nine months from April to be January. January 2005 would have been the time Jake would have been born. Now it was July 2009. Jake's middle name was Ephram that was some coincidence. Ephram tried to remember Jake's face. Did Jake look like him? Jake had his blue eyes and even his chin. Ephram was a father. Ephram had been a father for four and a half years and he never knew it. Why would Madison keep this a secret from him? Did anyone else know about Jake? Ephram was mad. He was furious. Why was this kept from him? Jake deserved to have a father involved in his life. Ephram had been stripped of being a father to Jake. Ephram knew he needed to find out answers to all of his questions and the one person who had them, he couldn't look at right now. He couldn't look at the woman he's loved ever since he kissed her at the DMV. Sure, they had broken up, but Ephram knew that Madison was never out of his mind. After working with her the past month, Ephram finally realized what that empty feeling was in his life – Madison. And right now, Madison was the last person on earth he wanted to see or talk to. Everything he thought he had shared with Madison now somehow felt false. He felt used. He had given her the most precious thing that he possessed – his heart – and now it was crushed.


	9. Knowing Jake

Ephram got home around midnight. He looked like he had been dragged through the mud several times. He felt like all of his energy had been drained from him. He walked over to the answering machine and noticed it had 10 messages on it and looked at it with disgust. He knew the messages were from Madison and he didn't want to hear them. He walked to his bedroom and tried to sleep, but he couldn't. He was so mad. He just couldn't sleep. His mind was racing. What would he say to Madison when he saw her again? How could he work with her after this? Then Ephram's mind switched to Jake. What about Jake? How will Jake react knowing that he is his father? Will he be a good dad? What has Jake been doing the past 4 years without him? Will Jake resent him for not being around? Does Jake like music? Does Jake like sports? The questions had answers and Ephram wanted those answers. Ephram finally drifted off to sleep around 4am.  
  
A knock on Ephram's door came at 10am. Ephram heard the knocking but didn't answer it. He was exhausted but the knocking got louder and louder. Ephram opened his eyes and slowly got up and walked sluggishly to the door and opened. It was Mindy.  
  
"Wake up, Sunshine," Mindy said boastfully and walked in with some coffee and doughnuts.  
  
Ephram was shocked at this person who had just walked into his apartment with no hesitation. He turned around to question her.  
  
Mindy was busy opening up cabinets in the kitchen trying to find plates. "Ephram, close the door and come over here and sit down. I have a lot to say and you have a lot to listen to."  
  
"Do I know you?" Ephram questioned still groggy.  
  
"JB, ring a bell. Now, sit down," Mindy pulled a chair out at a table and motioned for Ephram to sit.  
  
"Mindy," Ephram remembered vaguely.  
  
"Bingo, JB. Now it's time to listen. Sit."  
  
Ephram walked over to the chair and sat down. "Let me guess, you're here to explain Madison's side of all of this and tell me that I shouldn't be angry with her."  
  
Mindy placed a cup of coffee and a doughnut in front of him and then sat next to him at the table.  
  
"Actually, I'm not here for that. I've been the constant reminder to Madison that she needed to tell you. I'm here to talk to you about Jake," Mindy explained calmly.  
  
Ephram just stared at her. "Let me start from the beginning. Jacob "Jake" Ephram Brown was born on January 15th, 2005. Jake came into this world a few days late. He wasn't in any hurry to debut to the world. He was 7lbs, 5oz. He had these amazing blue eyes and was bald as could be. He may have been late on debuting but he was crawling by 5 months and walking at 9 months. He's extremely smart and he knows it too and on top of that, he loves music. He's even been enrolled in a music class."  
  
"Thanks for the information," Ephram threw back at Mindy rudely.  
  
"Look, I'm here to tell you that Jake needs his dad. Look what Madison and your dad did was wrong, but..."  
  
"My dad?" Ephram shockingly questioned.  
  
"Look, that's between you and Madison. She needs to explain that to you whenever you two talk again. But I'm here for Jake. Jake needs you to be in his life. I just don't want you to punish Jake for what Madison's done."  
  
"Does he even know about me?"  
  
"He thinks his dad is in New York working."  
  
"Hasn't he ever wondered why I haven't called him or sent him birthday presents?" Ephram continued.  
  
"Well, not exactly. See, your dad has been sending him presents and letters addressed from you," Mindy explained hesitantly.  
  
Ephram started shaking his head and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Look, you need to talk to Madison about all of this. She can explain all of this to you way better than I can. I just wanted you to know about Jake. Whatever is between you and Madison that is for you two to work out, I'm staying out of it, but I will not stay out of my nephew's life."  
  
Ephram looked up from his hands and looked at Mindy. Ephram just looked at her, because he was trying to process everything she had just said.  
  
"Do you want me to tell Madison anything?" Mindy finally asked after a few minutes of silence and staring.  
  
Ephram scratched his head, "Uh, yeah, I guess. Tell her that I'll ... I'll... Uh... Nothing. Never mind. I don't have anything to say to her."  
  
"You sure?" Mindy probed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Ephram answered.  
  
"What about Jake?" Mindy asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I need to get some answers to some questions before I do anything about Jake, I know that. I know I'm not going to act hastily or on a whim," Ephram said.  
  
"Gotcha. You've just had your entire life turned upside-down less than 24 hours ago. But, hey, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you, because Jake's extremely important to me," Mindy stated.  
  
"Thanks," Ephram drank his coffee and ate his doughnut and Mindy sat with him in silence and did the same. 


	10. Who's Your Daddy

After Mindy left, Ephram went over to his piano and started to play. He was trying to put everything Mindy had said into perspective. He knew one thing - he wanted to be a part of Jake's life – that was certain. The only hiccup was that being a part of Jake's life meant being a part of Madison's life and that was just impossible right now.  
  
The phone rang and Ephram didn't want to answer it so he let the answering machine get it. It was Madison. Ephram stopped playing to listen to message.  
  
"Ephram, we need to talk. Please. I've left you a dozen messages now. Please. This is killing me. I know I made a huge mistake, but you need to hear the whole story. Ephram, please, call me."  
  
The answering machine beeped. Ephram's anger started to form again. He played the piano ago to release some of the anger inside him. After an hour of playing he walked over to the phone. He stared at it and picked up the receiver. He dialed Madison's phone number.  
  
Madison was playing Candyland with Jake at the kitchen table when the phone rang.  
  
Madison went and picked it up, "Hello."  
  
Ephram hesitated and then said, "You're right we need to talk."  
  
Madison was shocked that Ephram returned her call, "Yes, we do."  
  
Ephram said quietly, "When and where?"  
  
"How about over here? 3 o'clock. Jake's going to the movies with his friend, Simon."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Ephram hung up the phone and so did Madison. Madison went back to playing Candyland with Jake. Madison sat down at the table and was sort of spaced out thinking about actually telling Ephram everything.  
  
Jake tried to get Madison's attention, "Earth to Mom. Mom. It's your turn."  
  
Madison shook her head coming out of the trance, "Sorry, sweetie. My turn, right?"  
  
Madison flipped over a card and moved her piece.  
  
"Sweetie, how would you feel if I told you that your dad might be coming to visit you?"  
  
Jake stopped moving his piece on the board and looked Madison, "Really?"  
  
"Yep. He is in town," Madison said. "I want to take him all around and let him meet my friends and go to the park and the zoo and go to Disneyland too," Jake said excitedly.  
  
"So you wouldn't be mad at him for not being around?" Madison questioned.  
  
"Well, sort of, but it would be awesome to finally be with him. I have so much to tell him," Jake said with a smile.  
  
"That's good, sweetie. Okay, but what if I told you that Ephram was your dad?" Madison asked cautiously.  
  
Jake was silent when Madison told him that Ephram was his dad.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that when I saw him yesterday?" Jake questioned curiously.  
  
"Well, your dad and I didn't know how you would feel about it so we didn't tell you, that's why I'm asking you now. How do you feel about it?" Madison asked hesitantly.  
  
"I think I'm happy," Jake said.  
  
"How about I see if your dad can come over and be here when you get home from the movies with Simon so you two can talk?" Madison asked.  
  
"That would be cool." Jake said with a smile.  
  
"Cool, I'll ask him then. Now go get ready for the movies, Mister. Simon should be here soon," Madison said. 


	11. The Story Behind the Actions

It was 3:15 and Ephram was late. Madison's mind was racing. Ephram was never late when they were together. He was always early. Did he decide not to come over? Did he get in a wreck? Madison was worried and so she started making the den look neat by putting Jake's toys away in the corner. The doorbell rang. Madison jumped at the sound of the ring. Madison thought it was now or never to come clean with Ephram and she hoped and prayed that he would take all of the news well, even though she knew he wouldn't. She walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"I thought you changed your mind." Madison said firmly.  
  
"I was buying Jake this electric jeep," Ephram pointed to the Jeep in the yard.  
  
"Wow, extravagant gift," Madison exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, well I have a lot of time to make up for," Ephram said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on in," Madison motioned for Ephram to come inside. She thought to herself that Ephram's remark was Slam #1.  
  
Ephram walked inside toward the den and looked at the couch for a moment before sitting on it thinking of them making out yesterday.  
  
"Look, I know you're angry and hurt and you have every right to be and..." Madison said as she followed him into the den and stood in front of him.  
  
Ephram interrupted Madison, "Hang on a second, just to let you know, I'm not here to try and smooth things over between me and you, because that'll never happen. I'm here about Jake."  
  
Madison thought Slam #2 and said, "I understand."  
  
"Good, because whatever I felt for you yesterday is long gone. Everything that's happened the past month with you makes total sense now – the awkwardness, the avoidance. The whole time you were working with me, you were lying to me. If you thought for one moment that I didn't want to be a part of Jake's life – our son's life, you were kidding yourself. Especially since you knew how I was raised." Ephram was trying to vent his frustrations.  
  
Madison stood in front of Ephram with a somber face and brushed her hand through her hair, "Look, I know I've ruined anything that was possible between us now. I got it. But you need to know everything that has lead up to this moment."  
  
"Do tell. I'm really curious of why you decided to keep Jake from knowing his father," Ephram exclaimed.  
  
"Do you remember the last time we – y'know?" Madison asked.  
  
"It was right before your birthday."  
  
"Exactly, well... then of course, we broke up later that week. I never thought in a million years I would get pregnant because we were careful, but I did. Being pregnant was not even on my radar until I noticed I hadn't had my period after my finals, so I went to the pharmacy and took a test. It was positive."  
  
"Clearly," Ephram's sarcasm was alive and well.  
  
"So, I went to see your father."  
  
"Why him and not me?" Ephram questioned.  
  
"I wanted to make sure I was really pregnant before I told you. So we did two pregnancy tests and they both came out positive. I told your dad I needed to talk to you about it, but he said that he would talk to you for me. Then when I went to talk to him the next day, he told me to bow out of your life because you finding out that I was pregnant would take away all of your innocence and childhood. I disagreed with him telling him that you would want to know and he said he didn't care. He said he would support me no matter what decision I made. I told him again that I disagreed. He told me to "go" so I did. I left," Madison sat beside him and looked at him. "I loved you so much, Ephram, you've got to know that, that I didn't want to mess up your future so I left. It was the hardest decision I've ever made in my life. I knew it was a mistake then and I have carried that mistake around with me for 5 years now. Seeing Jake everyday looking more and more like you was a constant reminder of what I did and I hate myself for it, but I thought it was best for all the parties involved."  
  
"So my dad forced you out?" Ephram said with anger.  
  
"Yes. The only reason I eventually agreed with him was so that our child would have a good life."  
  
"Jake would have had a better life having a dad around. I can't believe you did this to me - to us," Ephram spoke frankly.  
  
"When we broke up, it was like I died and then I found out I was pregnant and it was like I was alive again. Ephram, I never stopped loving you. I still love you and Jake is a product of our love." Madison said pleadingly.  
  
"Do you know that I thought about you almost everyday. There was always this piece missing and then when I saw you in that bar, I realized you were the piece that I was missing. Sure, there were other girls, even Amy, but I never let you go. Madison, I never stopped loving you, but..." Ephram said.  
  
"But what?" Madison asked knowing the answer.  
  
"But yesterday you took all the love I felt for you and destroyed it, when I found out you had lied to me. I'll never be able to forgive you for making the decision to keep me out of Jake's life. Jake deserved better than this and now I am going to spend the rest of my life making it up to him," Ephram explained.  
  
"I've told Jake about you." Madison explained.  
  
"How did he take it?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Better than you. He was excited. He wants to see you tonight when he gets back from the movies. Do you think you could stay a little while longer so you're here when he gets home?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Good." Madison replied.  
  
They just sat there for a few minutes in awkward silence.  
  
Madison got up; "Let me get you some of the scrapbooks I made of Jake when he was a baby. I think it would be good to see them. I'll be right back." Madison left the room and Ephram looked around den at all of the toys and smiled. He got up and walked over to the mantle and saw a picture of Madison pushing Jake on a swing and Madison and Jake on Santa' lap. Then he saw the picture that confirmed what Mindy had been saying, it was a picture of Andy holding Jake upside down at what seemed to be a birthday party.  
  
"Here you go, found them," Madison said startling Ephram.  
  
"So Jake knows his grandfather, I see?" Ephram turned around and said to her.  
  
"Your dad has come out twice a year since Jake was born. Jake really has a good time with him when he comes out. Your dad is really good with him," Madison said trying to get him to stay.  
  
"Hasn't Jake ever asked about me?" Ephram inquired.  
  
"He knew you were in New York in school and working. Your dad would send Jake letters and gifts that were from you." Madison said guardedly.  
  
"This makes the whole situation worse. You and my father in cahoots together this whole time and neither of you seemed to care how I would feel about all of this. I'm a dad. I have a son who doesn't even know who I am and I don't know him." Ephram started getting mad again.  
  
"I know what I did was extremely stupid, but I did it because I loved you." Madison reiterated.  
  
"That's bullshit. A person doesn't do this to someone she loves." Ephram's anger was building. "Y'know, I think I'll just come back when Jake gets home, tell him to call me."  
  
Ephram started to walk toward the front door and Madison just looked down at the floor holding the scrapbooks. Madison knew that everything that Ephram said was true except the fact that she really did love him. Ephram walked out of the door and there was Jake getting out of the car.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy," Jake was screaming at the top of his lungs and ran toward Ephram.

----------------------------

Hit that button and you'll get an update next week. I need at least 10 reviews.


	12. Jake meets His Dad

Madison had walked to the door when she heard Jake's voice yelling, "Daddy. Daddy."

Ephram had swept up Jake in his arms and was holding him with a big smile on his face. Jake was squeezing Ephram's neck with an even bigger smile on his face.

"Hey, kiddo, your mom said you went to a movie. How was it?" Ephram asked trying to act as normal as possible even though he knew this whole situation was as awkward as anyone could have one, but he tried for Jake's sake.

"It was great. I really enjoyed Brother Bear 2." Jake said. Jake caught eye of the electric Jeep. "Who's Jeep is that?"

Ephram turned to look at it and looked back at Jake and then put him down. "I'm not sure, why don't you go look and see if there's a name on it?"

Jake ran over to the Jeep and he saw his name on it with a bow and a card that said from Dad. He hopped into the car after he read the car.

"Oh, my gosh, Dad. Thanks. Can I drive it, please? Pretty please?" Jake asked.

Ephram looked at Jake and then looked at Madison for approval who was standing in the doorway. Madison nodded yes to Ephram.

"Your mom said okay, so it's okay, but you have to stay in the front yard and you can only do it if your mom or I is watching you, okay." Ephram said sounding very fatherly.

Jake pushed the pedal and he started driving around the yard, "Mommy, look at me, I'm driving."

Madison went and sat down on the steps, "I see, sweetie." She smiled at how much fun Jake was having with his Jeep.

Jake drove the car around in the front yard while Madison watched from the front steps and Ephram watched from the edge of the driveway. Madison looked at Ephram every once in awhile noticing his smile on his face as he watched Jake enjoy the Jeep. She smiled when she saw Ephram's face. Ephram looked so happy watching Jake.

Ephram finally yelled after Jake, "Jake, how 'bout I take you for some ice cream?"

Jake stopped the Jeep and turned to look at Ephram and then looked at Madison, "Mommy, can I?"

Madison looked at him with a motherly look, "That'll ruin your dinner."

Ephram looked at his watch and noticed it was just about time for dinner.

"Then can we go for pizza and then ice cream? Can we?" Jake asked anxiously.

Madison didn't want to disappoint Jake so she agreed, "Sure, sweetie, but only if your Dad is okay with getting dinner?"

Jake looked at Ephram with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm game, kiddo. Let's go." Ephram said upbeat.

Jake hopped out of the Jeep and ran over to Ephram and jumped into his arms. Jake looked at Madison, "Come on, Mommy."

Madison looked at Ephram, who put a look of uncomfortableness on his face, knowing that being together like a family wasn't in the cards, "No, sweetie, you spend time with your Dad. I'll stay here."

Ephram looked at Jake noticing his frown on his face, "How about Chuck E. Cheese's?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." Jake said excitedly.

"Ephram, have Jake back by 8."

Jake replied before Ephram could, "I will. Love you. Bye."

Jake and Ephram went to Chuck E. Cheese's for some pizza, ice cream and games. Ephram and Jake were sitting eating pizza and there were tons of wild children running around. Ephram watched Jake take a huge bite of pizza into his mouth and then chase it with his soda.

"Slow down, there, Jake. We have a couple hours before we need to get you back home." Ephram said with a slight laugh. "Can I ask you a question?"

Jake nodded his head eagerly.

"Are you mad at me for not being around these past four years?"

Jake finished chewing his food and answered, "You were working in New York and going to school."

"Yeah, I know, but I wasn't here for you."

"Mommy always said that when it was the right time, you would be with us."

"She did, huh?" Ephram sounded surprised.

"Yep."

"Well, I'm never gonna be away from you that long again. I promise." Ephram stated confidently.

"So you're gonna come live with me and Mommy?" Jake asked.

Ephram hesitated before answering because that was a very loaded question, "Well, it's kinda complicated. I have my own place to live so I am going to stay there."

"Can I come visit it?" Jake was so intrigued.

"Absolutely. In fact, I'm gonna set you up your own room there."

"Cool." Jake's eyes were like saucers now. He was going to have two bedrooms.

"Yep and we are gonna start spending a lot of time together, if you want to?" Ephram questioned.

"Oh, yeah. I want to do so many things with you. I want to go to the zoo and the park and Sea World and Disneyland and I want to show you my school and all of my toys, too." Jake took another bite of his pizza.

"We have plenty of time to do all of that, kiddo and plus, we have to make sure it is okay with your mom before we do all of those things, but we will, okay?"

Jake nodded his head as he finished his piece of pizza.

"You ready to have some fun in the balls."

Jake smiled when Ephram said that and he ran over to the ball area and jumped in. Ephram walked over and watched him play in them and then slide down the slide and run back around again to do it all over.

----------------

Hit that purple button.


	13. Back to Work

Ephram and Madison were sitting in a meeting with Gene and Alan, the director of _Just Like in the Movies_.

"I just think there might be something missing with the music in some places. I'm not trying to knock your work, but I want you two to watch the movie and see if you see what I mean," Alan said as he shoved a tape across the table.

Ephram and Madison looked shocked and sort of upset after they had poured their hearts and souls into this project for the past month. Madison looked at Ephram but all he was doing was looking at his notepad and writing down some points from the meeting. Gene got up from his chair and looked at Ephram and Madison and then at Alan, "Don't worry, Alan, this'll be taken care of by the end of the week."

"I'm not worried. I know they'll get it done. They are excellent. I just want this movie to be perfect in every sense. I'm looking for Oscars on this one." Alan said as he stood up to leave.

"Let me walk you out and let these two get to work."

Gene and Alan walked out and Madison and Ephram just sat there in silence. Madison grabbed the tape.

"You're quiet." Madison inquired.

"Yeah, well, I've got a lot of things on my mind."

"Look, I've got to pick up Jake from day care. Meet me at my house at 8 and we'll watch the tape. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we don't have to work together. That'll make you happy I know." Madison got up and left.

Ephram was taken aback by Madison's comment, let alone her assertiveness. He couldn't believe she said what she said. The words kept repeating in his head, _The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we don't have to work together. That'll make you happy I know. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we don't have to work together. That'll make you happy I know._ Ephram went back to his office after sitting there contemplating his next move with Madison. He lined up some studio time in case they needed to do any recordings and then he went back to his office to phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Ephram.

"Oh, hey. What's going on?"

"I need a favor."

"Well, it depends. Does it have to do with Madison?" Mindy questioned.

"No, Jake."

"Ok. Shoot."

"Can you go with me Friday after work to help me buy some furniture and stuff for Jake's room? I'm making him a room at my apartment and I need some help making sure I get things he likes."

"I think I can clear my schedule for Friday night. Madison and I usually take Jake out for dinner but I'll just tell them I have something to do that night."

"Thanks, Mindy. I really appreciate this."

"No prob. How is everything by the way?"

"Well, Jake and I are getting along just fine. We went out last night to Chuck E. Cheese's. We talked and I think he's glad to know that I'm his dad."

"Cool. I knew he would like you. How is everything with Madison?"

"We like to see who can out do each other on insults."

"Gotcha."

"Yeah, well, I've got a surprise for her that she's not going to be too happy about."

"Ephram, what are you doing?"

Ephram's other line rang. "You'll know soon enough. I gotta run. I'm getting another call. I'll call you later this week so we can get together Friday."

"Sounds good. Bye."

"Bye."

Ephram picked up the other line.

"Ephram Brown."

"Ephram, this is Lewis Huner, I'm returning your call."

"Mr. Huner, thanks for calling me back."

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, I just found out this past weekend that I'm a dad to a four year old with my ex girlfriend. I've been completely alienated from his life for the past four years and I think I want to sue for custody." Ephram said.

-----------------------------------------

Hit that button and you'll get another chapter maybe this week.


	14. Slip of the Tongue

Madison was cleaning the kitchen and Jake was watching TV in the den in his pajamas when the doorbell rang. Jake jumped up. "Daddy's here." Jake ran to the door and opened it.

Ephram heard Jake yell from inside and had a huge smile on his face when he saw Jake.

"Hey, kiddo." Ephram swooped Jake up into his arms and walked inside the house and toward the den and sat down on the couch.

"How was your day, Daddy?"

"Much better now that I have seen you. How was yours?"

"Oh, we played kickball and red light, green light and I read a book today. Can I read it to you?"

"If you want to," Ephram said with a smile. He couldn't believe how excited Jake was about telling him everything about his day.

Madison came in the den wearing some shorts and a t-shirt with her hair pulled back. When Ephram caught sight of her, his jaw almost dropped. "Jake, why don't you read your book to your Dad and then he can read you a bedtime story."

"Mom..." Jake whined.

"Come on, Jake," Ephram said picking Jake up and getting up from the couch. "We don't want to make your Mom mad."

"Fine." Jake said giving in.

"Let's go then." Ephram gave Madison a glance and then he and Jake went towards his room.

An hour later, Ephram walked into the den with his tie undone hanging around his neck and sat down in the chair and Madison was sitting on the couch reading a magazine enjoying the quietness. When he sat down she looked at him noticing he looked really good with the tie around his neck and him looking exhausted and let out a slight smile.

"Does it usually take that long to get him to sleep?"

"Actually an hour is pretty average."

"He read his story and then I read three stories. I thought I was gonna have to read every Mother Goose story before he passed out."

"Sometimes Jake has gotten within two or three stories of finishing that book before he's out."

Madison looked at Ephram and didn't say anything and Ephram just looked back. Madison got up and went and stuck the tape in the VCR. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Let's see." Madison walked into the kitchen and Ephram followed her. She opened the refrigerator and looked inside. "I've got milk, juice, Coke, Sprite and in the forbidden drawer, I have Heineken and Coors Light."

"Heineken's good."

Madison grabbed one and handed it to him.

"Y'know your comment this afternoon was uncalled for."

"Yeah, well, I know that not working with me will make you happy."

"You have no idea what'll make me happy," Ephram said walking back into the den.

"You're right. I don't." Madison said spitefully following him into the den.

"Look, I don't want to fight with you. I just want to get to know my son, since you deprived me of that."

"So he is more important than fixing our relationship."

"We don't have a relationship, Madison. And yes, Jake is more important. He's my priority now, that's why I'm suing for custody." The words just slipped out of his mouth without thought.

Madison took a breath when she heard those words. She looked like she had been hit by a truck and Ephram realized what he said and tried to correct.

"I meant, I'm thinking about it." Ephram said.

Madison walked over to the front door and opened it, "Get out."

"Madison, we have work to do."

"Just go. Please."

Ephram put his beer done on the table and walked over to Madison.

"Come on, Madison, let's talk about this. It's not what you think." He put his hand on her arm trying to comfort her. Madison jerked her arm away. She started to cry.

"You can't take Jake away from me," Madison said through her tears with anger in her voice.

"I'm not trying to." Ephram said trying to make her feel better even though now it was impossible.

"That's what it sounds like," Madison said bitterly. "Now, just go."

"Fine, I'll go. But just so you know, all I wanted was joint custody." With that Ephram walked out the door closing the door behind him.

----------------------------------------

Ok, so how was it?


	15. Can't Work Together

The next morning, Ephram got into work and was making phone calls when Gene came into his office and sat down in one of the chairs.

"So how was the movie?"

Ephram backed away from the computer and thought he better explain to Gene everything that had happened.

"I couldn't tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"Madison kicked me out last night before we got a chance to watch it."

"What did you do?"

"It's more like what did she do." Gene gave Ephram a curious look so Ephram continued, "Come to find out, Madison's son that she talked about when we were at that bar over a month ago is my son."

Gene was baffled. "And you didn't know about him?"

"No. My father forced her to leave Everwood five years ago and not tell me about the pregnancy. And this weekend, the truth came out and Madison and I have been at each other's throats ever since."

"Why are you mad at her? You should be mad at your father."

"Oh, I am. I'm never talking to him again, he should have never threatened her and most importantly, she should've never let him influence her."

"Look, you're just mad..."

Ephram cut Gene off, "Just mad, I'm furious. She looked me straight in the face at that bar and worked with me nonstop for a month and didn't think twice about not telling me that I had a son."

"Well, what are you going to do about this?"

"Well, I called an attorney yesterday and I'm gonna sue for joint custody."

"Then what?"

"I don't know."

"What about work? What about this project?"

"Madison can finish it on her own. I just can't work with her any more."

Gene thought about it for a minute and Ephram just stared at him. "I'll reassign you so you won't be working with Madison. But just for the record, I don't like doing this, you two really made a good team."

"I really appreciate this, Gene." Ephram was relieved that Gene was understanding.

"Look, take today off, I think you need it. Come back tomorrow and I'll have you a new project to work on."

"I'm fine, really. I don't need the day off."

"No, buts. Get out of here." Gene said firmly and got up from his chair. "I'll call Alan and we'll work something out."

Ephram nodded and got up ready to leave.

"Thanks, Gene. See you tomorrow okay."

Ephram left and went home to start preparing Jake's room to be painted. He spent the afternoon painting the room trying to keep his mind off Madison as much as possible, yet it was impossible.

He took a shower and got cleaned up. He decided to go to the gym to work out. He needed to relieve some stress. He was grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge when there was a knock on the door. A look of disgust came across his face, he yelled, "Mrs. Baker, I am not playing the piano." There was another knock on the door. Ephram went to the door and opened it, "Mrs. Baker, I told you..." Ephram noticed it was Madison standing at the door. Ephram stopped mid-sentence and just looked at her. She was the last person he ever expected to see at his door.

"Can I come in?" Madison was blunt.

Ephram hesitated before responded, "I was actually on the way out the door."

Madison noticed he was in long gym shorts and a t-shirt. "Yeah, well, tough." Madison walked past Ephram into his apartment looking around as she walked toward the couch. "You're going to listen to me and listen good, because I'm not letting you take Jake away from me." She heard the door shut and then she turned around and didn't see Ephram.

Ephram had determined he didn't want to listen to Madison so he just left leaving her in the apartment. He took off down the stairs hoping she would not be there when he got back.

------------

Okay, here is the deal. You have to leave me a review and you have to read kohlbit's and leave a review. I want an update from her so that means you have to review hers. So do it or no more updates for a long time from me.


	16. Round Two

Ephram spent two hours at the gym trying to determine what he was going to say or do if Madison was still at his apartment when he got back. He was hoping that she wouldn't be there when he got back. When he got back to the apartment, he walked in and didn't see Madison. He thought he was in the clear until he saw her purse on the chair and heard the water running in the bathroom.

Madison came out of the bathroom. "The dumbass returns." she said sarcastically.

"I'm gonna take a shower and when I get out you better not be here." Ephram explained as he headed towards his room.

Madison quickly followed him into his room.

"Dammit, Ephram. This is nuts. There is a little boy that needs both of his parents."

Madison yelled at him.

Ephram turned around and looked at her, "Did you just hear yourself? You said Jake needs both of his parents. Pretty funny, how you didn't think he needed me around for the first four years of his life."

"You are so focused on being mad at me, you're forgetting one thing."

"What's that?" Ephram exclaimed.

"We love each other." Madison said.

"Is the bleach in your hair killing brain cells? Did you not hear me the other day? I am not in love with you."

"I don't believe you. I can see it in your eyes. It's killing you being mad at me." Madison walked closer to Ephram was standing next to his dresser by the bathroom door. "You said you loved me the other day. Feelings like that don't just go away, not when there is so much history between two people. Am I wrong?" Madison was now standing right in front of him.

Ephram just looked at her taking deep breaths. He thought to himself that Madison was calling him out. She was calling his bluff, but then he shook his head. "You're wrong. Now if you don't mind, I need to take a shower."

"Will you stop acting like a child?" Madison yelled at him.

"I may be only 21, but I am more of an adult than you are."

"How's that?"

"I wasn't the one who got herself pregnant by a 16 year old."

"You, bastard. No, I'm the one taking care of YOUR child for the past four years all by MYSELF."

"And whose fault is that?

"Mine."

"Exactly. It's your fault. It's your fault for not telling me about Jake. It's your fault that I feel this way right now. And more importantly, it's your fault that I can't take you in my arms and..." Madison's expression became frozen. Then Ephram realized what he said. He took a deep breath and looked at her and said calmly, "Now please go."

Madison stood there for another second and walked out of his bedroom, grabbed her purse and left. When Ephram heard the door close, he walked over to his window and watched Madison come out of the building and get into her car.

By the time Madison got home, it was late and Mindy was reading Jake a bedtime story. Madison gave Jake a kiss goodnight and Mindy and Madison went into the kitchen to talk.

"I have no clue why I ever thought we could work this out amicably." Madison said as she was pulling a bottle of gin out of the cabinet above the refrigerator.

"What happened?"

"We got into a hellacious fight – full of screaming and harsh words." Madison pulled to high ball glasses out of the cabinet and slammed them on the table pretty hard.

"Easy, chicky. Let's talk; not break glass."

Madison sat down next to Mindy at the table and took a deep breath, poured them some gin and told her about all that happened with Ephram.


	17. Unexpected Visitor

Okay, here's the deal. I am obsessed with all these Everwood fanfics out there. I need updates people to your fanfic if you are writing one. I give you updates all the time and I get nothing in return. I have been pretty good these past few weeks, the reviews are helping me write more so keep reviewing and I'll keep writing, but I need to get my fix of everyone else's fics. So update your fic more frequently or I'll end this fic in the next chapter whether I think it should be finished or not. I have a chapter that can either continue or end so it's your call. I hate to be mean, but I am utterly addicted to your fanfics so please update. You know who you are, because I review them.

Anyway, without further ado...

The next two months were filled with silence between Ephram and Madison. Mindy had become the go between with Jake. Mindy would take Jake to Ephram's and pick him up to bring him back to Madison. Madison and Ephram had become embroiled in a legal battle that wasn't expected. Ephram decided to sue for full custody instead of joint custody after their fight and Madison countersued for full custody. Ephram was getting Jake on the weekends and Madison had Jake during the week.

One Sunday, Jake was at Ephram's and they were watching Playhouse Disney while waiting on Mindy to pick him up. The doorbell rang. Jake looked at his dad with sadness. Ephram smiled back at him and said, "It's okay. We'll go to the zoo next weekend." A smile ran over Jake's face. "Now, go grab your bag. Aunt Mindy's here."

Jake took off toward his room and Ephram went to answer the door. When he opened the door, Mindy was standing at the door, but she wasn't alone. Andy was with her.

A fuse ignited in Ephram when he saw his father for the first time in nearly 4 months. "What in the ...?"

Jake came running toward the door and when he saw Andy, he dropped his bag. "Papa."

Jake ran and jumped into Andy's arms.

"Hey, Jake. How's it going?"

"Awesome." Jake said with a smile.

Andy walked in with Jake in his arms.

"Do you want to see my room? It's so cool. It's got Disney characters all over the walls."

Andy just smiled, "Absolutely."

They took off toward his room.

Ephram looked back at Mindy who was still standing in the doorway.

"Sneaky, Mindy. Very sneaky."

"Sorry, he wanted to see you."

"Did you tell him I didn't want to see him?"

"I did, but he has something he needs to tell you."

"Well, he can tell someone else."

Jake and Andy reemerged from Jake's room.

Andy said, "Ephram, that room looks awesome. Did you do that yourself?"

Ephram just smiled and then looked at Jake, "Ok, buddy, time to go."

Jake walked up to Ephram and Ephram bent down and gave him a hug and kiss.

Andy said, "Jake, go with Aunt Mindy. I'm gonna talk to your Dad for a little bit. Then I am gonna meet you and Aunt Mindy and your Mom for pizza."

"Cool, pizza." Jake said. "Bye, Daddy. I love you. See you next weekend."

"Absolutely. I love you too."

Jake grabbed his bag and then took Mindy's hand. Mindy mouthed to Ephram, "Be nice," and then they left.

Ephram turned back toward Andy once Jake had left, "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to knock some sense into you."

"I don't need any sense knocked into me, so if you don't mind... there is the door, have a nice day." Ephram headed toward the couch to watch TV.

Andy went and turned off the TV and sat in the chair next to the TV.

"Look, I know you're eternally pissed at me because I made the worst decision of my life 5 years ago, but at the time I thought I was doing the right thing. But this custody battle with Madison is over the line even for you. I didn't raise you that way."

"No, you didn't raise me at all."

"You're making a huge mistake."

"No I'm not. Jake's happy when we're together and getting full custody will help me make up for the four years that I missed out on."

"No, that's not the mistake I'm talking about. I'm talking about with Madison."

Ephram just looked at him.

"You love her so much, you've gone and done something that is so mean and hateful that you've probably ruined any possible future with her."

"There is no future with Madison. I've moved on."

"No you haven't. You three could be such a happy family if you would just quit being so damn stubborn and just tell her how you feel. She did nothing wrong. It was me who paid her off to leave Everwood and not tell you. It was me who deceived you all this time. Madison wanted to tell you so many times, but every time she wanted to, I threatened to quit supporting her and Jake. It was me who did this to you – not Madison."

"Yeah, well, thanks for clearing that up for me. The door is that way."

Andy got up to leave. "Look, I don't expect you to ever forgive me. But if I knew then, what I know now, I would have done everything different. I don't know how everything would've fallen out if I had told you, but there's one thing that I do know. Living a life of regret is no way to live. And after watching Madison with Jake for the past four years, I now realize the love she felt... she feels for you is exactly the type of love I had for your mom. And if I could go back in time and have your mother back in my life, I would spend the rest of my life making up to her all the mistakes that I made while you and Delia were young. I came to LA to tell you not to make the same mistakes I made. I'm already living my life in utter regret; I don't want to see you follow in my footsteps." Andy looked at his watch. "Well, I guess I better go."

Ephram looked away from his father. Andy turned and walked to the door and opened it. He turned around to say something and saw Ephram looking away still so he turned and left.


	18. Custody

Ok, I have not been getting the amount of reviews, but I am going to update anyway just because Sporty updated for me. So, if I don't get at least 8 reviews, no new chapter.

* * *

A month later, Ephram sat down at the table with his attorney and looked across the table at Madison, who was with her attorney. Mr. Huner cleared his throat, "Now that Mr. Brown is here, I can explain the reason for this meeting." Mr. Huner pulled out two pieces of paper from his briefcase and slid them across the table. Madison and her attorney began to read them. Again, Mr. Huner spoke, "Mr. Brown is willing to drop this custody lawsuit, if he can maintain weekly weekend visitations with Jacob and get every other holiday with him. He would also like to have him for one full week a month. Mr. Brown will also give Miss Kellner $800 a month for child support and has created a college fund for Jacob with $100,000 in it. If this is acceptable to Miss Kellner, Mr. Brown will drop the lawsuit."

Madison just looked at Ephram stunned when Mr. Huner had finished. Ephram noticed Madison looking at him and so he looked down at the table avoiding eye contact with her. Madison's attorney looked at Ephram and then at Madison, "Madison is this acceptable?" Madison just kept looking at Ephram. Ephram was sitting across the table looking like he had given up.

Madison looked at her attorney and nodded solemnly.

Mr. Huner noted the agreement and said, "Well then, I'll finalize the paperwork and send it over to your office for Miss Kellner's signature." Mr. Huner gathered his papers and got up to leave and Ephram followed. Madison followed Ephram with her eyes as he left the room.

Ephram left and went home. He was eating a sandwich while watching some TV when the phone rang. Ephram grabbed the cordless from the end table next to the couch.

"Hello?"

"Daddy?" 

"Hey, kiddo. How was your day?" Ephram had a smile on his face.

"Great, but I don't want you to be mad?"

"Mad about what?"

"Well, Jimmy, my new friend at school, well, he invited me over to spend the night tomorrow night and then we are going to play with each other on Saturday."

"So you want to spend the night with your new friend?"

"Please. He's my new friend and he has a really cool game I want to play."

"So I guess I'll pick you up from Jimmy's on Saturday afternoon, then?"

"Dad, you're the bestest. I love you."

"I love you too. Have a good time and be good, okay?"

"I will. Bye."

Jake hung up the phone real fast and went running to Madison who was folding clothes in her bedroom and jumped onto the pillows on the bed.

"Daddy said I could go and that he would pick me up on Saturday from Jimmy's"

"Good."

"So...what are you going to do this weekend, Mommy?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet. I think I might just hang out here and maybe work in the yard some."

"Why don't you call Daddy and do something with him? He sounded really sad on the phone. Maybe you could cheer him up?"

"Oh, I'm not sure about that, sweetie. Y'know, your dad and I haven't been talking a lot lately."

"I know that's why you should go talk to him."

"We'll see." Jake looked at her with the cutest sappy eyes. "Ok, quit looking at me like that. Go get ready for your bath. You've got school in the morning and you still need to pack your bag for the weekend."


	19. Road Trip?

The next day was Friday and Ephram was working in the mixing room with a director when Ephram's assistant, Rachel, came in.

"Excuse me. Sorry to bother, but, Ephram, someone's here that needs to speak to you."

Ephram turned around and asked, "Tell the person to wait a few minutes, we're putting the finishing touches on this song."

Rachel nodded and then left. Ephram went back to mixing and ten minutes later emerged from the room with a huge smile on his face and walked to his office to see who was waiting on him. Just before he got to his office, he could see a longhaired blonde sitting in the chair in front of his desk. Ephram stopped and took a deep breath and then continued into his office.

"Sorry. I was putting the finishing touches on a new song."

Madison turned around when she heard his voice, "That's okay. I was over here for a meeting with Gene."

Ephram closed the door and went and sat down at his desk.

"So what are you doing here?" Ephram asked trying not to sound mean.

Madison pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and handed it to Ephram. "Directions to Jimmy's house. I thought you might need them to pick Jake up tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks."

Madison just smiled at Ephram and Ephram smiled back.

"Is there something else that you wanted to discuss with me?" Ephram asked curiously.

"Why?" Madison questioned back.

"Why what?" Ephram replied not knowing what she was asking.

"Why did you settle yesterday?"

"I didn't settle. I just thought that... that it would be easier for Jake in the long run." Ephram avoided eye contact with Madison.

"That's not why you settled."

"Then tell me why I settled, Madison, because obviously you know why I did."

"Come one now. You're sad. I can see it. What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on. I'm fine."

"Come on, talk to me, Ephram. We've got to get over this – for Jake's sake and ours."

"I'm over it. Can't you tell? We're actually talking in the same room without attorneys present."

That comment made Madison crack a smile. "That's true."

"See I even made you smile instead of turn beet red from anger."

"I don't turn beet red when I'm angry."

"That's because you can't see yourself when you're yelling at me."

"Fair enough." There was a period of silence where they just looked at one another and smiled. "So..." Madison said starting to feel uncomfortable.

"So?"

"How about we go grab a drink? Happy hour's started."

"Uhhh, I don't." Ephram was trying to wiggle his way out of going for drinks.

"Come on, it's 4:30pm and Jake's spending the night at Jimmy's."

"I'm not sure, if I'm ready for us to be friends." Ephram kept trying to find excuses, but Madison was persistent.

"Ephram, it's just a drink or two. I was thinking it'd be a nice thank you for ending the craziness that's been going on between us for the past few months."

"Look, I sorta already had plans since Jake was spending the night."

Madison looked disappointed and Ephram noticed it, "Oh, I understand. Maybe some other time?" She got up from her chair and was about to walk toward the door.

Ephram got a crazy idea in his head. He was going to do it. He was going to take the step. "You want to go with me?" He did it; he asked, he thought.

"Oh, I don't know, I don't want to intrude on your plans."

"How about I pick you up in an hour? And pack an overnight bag."

"Excuse me." Madison was stunned. She was thinking what did Ephram mean.

"In or out?"

"Where are we going?"

"Vegas."

"Vegas?"

'Yeah. Sin City. Gambling. Celine Dion."

"What if something happens and Jake needs us?"

"I'll call Jimmy's mom and tell her to call my cell if there's an emergency and I'll put Mindy on alert."

"What about picking Jake up tomorrow?"

"We'll be back in plenty of time. We'll get there by 10. Gamble until morning. Take a short nap, leave by 9 and be back in plenty of time to pick Jake up by 2. So what do ya say?"

Madison was taken aback by Ephram's supposedly thought out plan. She remained silent.

"It's a simple yes or no. There's no need to get a congressional vote on it." Ephram said as he turned his computer off.

"Ummm...." Madison was weighing all the options in her head_. Why did he all of a sudden ask me to go? What is he thinking? Is this just a ploy of his? _"I'm not sure."

"Look, we'll get separate rooms if that's what you're hesitant about?"

"Oh, no. No. That's not it. It's just... It's just... well, I haven't. I haven't been out of town since Jake's been born."

"Well, if it makes you uncomfortable, then don't go. I was just looking for someone to go with so I wouldn't be by myself."

"Yeah, it's just that this is just so spur of the moment."

"What's wrong with that? Live a little."

Madison just looked at him. Ephram walked toward the door.

"Look, meet me at my apartment in an hour if you want to go. I'm not gonna beg you to go. I gotta go talk to Gene for a minute before I leave."

Ephram took off towards Gene's office leaving Madison there to decide. As soon as Ephram was out of sight, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Mindy to ask for advice.

* * *

Please review. I just want to thank everyone for the reviews. They really inspire me to continue. Keep it up. Thanks again.


	20. Getting out

Ephram was running around his room packing and talking on the phone.

"Yes, Mrs. Rice, just call my cell phone if you need me. I'm going to go out of town over night and will be back in plenty of time to pick up Jake tomorrow afternoon." Ephram listens. "Oh, no, Mrs. Rice. I only get Jake on the weekends and I already have plans for us to do something on Sunday before he goes back to his mom's, but thanks anyway." Ephram listens again. "Thanks again for letting Jake spend the night, I know Jake was really excited. See you tomorrow. Thanks. Bye." Ephram hangs up the phone and throws it on the bed and goes to grab his toiletries from the bathroom. The phone rings again. He races back to the bed and picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Are you on crack?" Mindy yelled into the phone.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, I'm packing right now."

"Quit sidestepping, Ephram. Madison called me to see what I thought about her going out of town with you."

"And?"

"I mean, the custody papers haven't even been finalized yet."

"I know."

"Why did you ask her?"

"Well, she asked me to go out for drinks after work and I told her that I already had plans and then I asked her if she wanted to go with me. Simple as that."

"What were your intentions behind this over night excursion to Vegas?"

"Let's see people go to Vegas to gamble."

"People also go to Vegas to get married, Ephram."

"Whoa, whoa, now. None of that. You know I don't have any feelings for Madison. Madison's Jakes's mom and nothing more to me."

"Whatever. You think I was born yesterday. You two fight like an old married couple."

"Look, if you called me to just bicker, I need to finish packing."

"Fine. But just so you know, I told her not to go with you."

"That's fine. I told her it was her decision. Look, I really gotta go."

"Bye."

Ephram hung up the phone with Mindy and changed into some jeans and a golf shirt with some Birkenstocks. He grabbed his bag, grabbed a few water bottles out of the fridge and headed out the door.

Ephram was walking to his SUV when he noticed Madison sitting in her M-Class. He looked away really fast so Madison wouldn't notice he noticed her sitting there. He threw his bag in the back seat and got into the driver's seat and sat there for a minute. He put the address to the Bellagio into his navigation system and then looked in his rearview mirror to see Madison still sitting in her car. He got out of his car.

Madison saw Ephram get out of his car and was walking toward her. She got out of the car to meet him.

"Still contemplating?"

"Yeah."

"Look, it's okay. You don't have to go."

"But I want to go."

"No, you don't. You would be worrying about Jake the entire time and not enjoy yourself and that's understandable."

Madison sighed when she heard Ephram say what she was thinking.

"Go home and enjoy having the weekend to yourself. I'll drop Jake off on Sunday."

Ephram smiled and turned and got in his car to leave, leaving Madison standing there. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw her standing there. He felt guilty for leaving her for some reason. He had no reason to feel guilty. He was doing nothing wrong or was he? He thought about other options for the weekend. He got out of the car and walked toward Madison who was about to drive off.

Madison let her window down, "Yes?"

"How about we go to this casino I heard about in Palm Springs? It's a little over an hour away and we can come back when we get tired or lose all of our money. No spending the night." Ephram said.

"No, you really want to go to Vegas, so go." Madison started feeling guilty for letting Ephram change his plans to suit her.

Ephram opened her car door, "Let's go. Come on. I'm not going to feel guilty for leaving you here."

"You shouldn't feel guilty. You've done nothing wrong."

"Don't remind me, but I saw you in my mirror and I got an overwhelming feeling of guilty run through me, so get out of the car and let's go."

"Ephram..."

"No, Ephrams. No buts. Let's go. You're going with me. We'll be back before dawn."

Madison smiled at Ephram and grabbed her purse and got out of her car. Ephram went and opened the passenger side door of his car for Madison to get in. Madison smiled as she passed Ephram and got into the car. Ephram closed the door once she was in and ran around the car to get in. When he got in Madison said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me get out. I needed to get out."

"Yeah, well, no need to thank me. This is a purely selfish act on my part. I have been wanting to go gambling ever since I got out here."

Ephram and Madison drove off toward Palm Springs. They got to the Spa Resort Casino two hours later after Ephram got lost a few times even with the navigation system.

* * *

Thanks for all of the reviews. I just hope that Britchick, kohlbits,Sporty, whoopiez, and all the other fic writers update soon.


	21. Getting along

Okay, so I was suppose to go to Orlando this week, but since there is a hurricane on it's way, I'm stuck at home. I really needed the vacation, but hopefully I will reschedule. I also needed some time with the husband. So here is a long chapter for your enjoyment. If I get enough reviews, I should have a new chapter up by the end of the long weekend. It just depends on you. Thanks again for reading Enjoy.

* * *

Madison and Ephram were sitting next to each other at the blackjack table. Madison had a mound of chips in front of her and Ephram had a very short stack of chips. Ephram looked at his watch, it was 2 in the morning. Madison noticed Ephram looking at his watch.

"Ready to go?" Madison asked.

"Absolutely, I can't win tonight."

The dealer cashed them out and they left.

On the drive home, Madison fell asleep and Ephram was left to fend for himself and stay awake. When they got back to his apartment, he woke her up.

"What time is it?" Madison said rubbing her face to wake up.

"It's almost 4."

"Can I use the bathroom before I head home?"

"Absolutely."

They went up to his apartment. Ephram put on a pot of coffee while Madison was in the bathroom. Madison came out of the bathroom just as the he was turning the television on.

"Aren't you tired?" She walked over to him by the television.

"Not really."

"Well, I guess I better be going."

Ephram walked over to her, "You want a cup of coffee. It should be ready in a few minutes."

"No that's okay. I need to go home and go to bed."

"That's probably what I should be doing too."

"I had a really good time tonight Ephram."

Ephram smiled and said, "I did too."

Madison hesitated saying anything else and then leaned in and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"It was nice just spending time you like we did in Everwood."

"Except now, it's legal."

Madison let out a slight laugh. "True."

"Let me walk you out to the car."

They walked out to the car and Ephram held open the door for Madison.

"Now are you sure you can make it home?" Ephram questioned.

"I'm sure."

"Just checking."

"I'm fine."

"Okay, then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Madison gave him a smile that made him smile.

Ephram took the initiative this time and leaned in and kissed her ever so softly on her lips. Madison got into the car and Ephram was about to close the door.

"How about I make dinner for us tonight? We can all watch a movie together."

Madison was hesitant to accept so quickly. "Well, I sort of already had plans for tonight, but I can change them."

"Look, it was just an idea. If you already have plans, that's fine."

"What time?"

"Six, okay?"

"Six." She nodded firmly in agreement.

Madison left and Ephram went back inside and went to sleep. He picked up Jake at 2 and they went to the grocery store.

"Daddy, why are we at the grocery store?"

Ephram had grabbed over of the carts for the kids that had a vehicle on the front of it and Jake was inside the vehicle.

"I'm cooking dinner for you and me and Mommy."

"Mommy's coming over for dinner." Jake stuck his head out the side and looked at his dad.

"Yep and I need your help. What does Mommy like to eat?"

"She likes meatloaf but I hate meatloaf. I never eat all of it when she makes it."

"Okay, no meatloaf. What else does she like?"

"She likes spaghetti. We have it every week."

"Then spaghetti it is."

They were walking by the florist area in the store and Ephram got an idea.

"How 'bout you give Mommy a rose when she comes over?"

"Why?" Jake said bluntly.

"Because that's what boys do to be nice to girls."

"Okay."

Ephram grabbed a red rose, which was wrapped with tissue. They finished getting all of the ingredients and headed to the video store to get videos – two for Jake and one for Ephram and Madison. When they got home, Ephram started getting ready to cook and he let Jake help him bake chocolate chip cookies for dessert.

By the time he got the spaghetti going it was 5:00 and Ephram needed to still take a shower.

"Jake, I'm going to go take a shower, okay? Just watch cartoons and I'll be out in a few minutes okay."

Jake was so mesmerized by the cartoons that he just yelled back, "Okay."

Ephram came out of his bedroom about 20 minutes later and Jake was still sitting in the same place he was before Ephram went into take his shower. He went over by Jake and started putting some of his toys into his toy box and Jake looked at him.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm." Ephram said picking up Jake's toys.

"Why did you get all cleaned up for dinner?"

"I just wanted to that's all. By the way, can you do me a favor and pick up your toys in your room a little bit so Mommy doesn't think I let you go crazy while you're here with me."

"I'm watching cartoons."

"Jake, please, this one time okay?"

"Why are you picking up for Mommy?"

"Because she is going to be our guest and it's just the nice thing to do."

"Do boys always have to be this nice?"

"Absolutely. Especially around girls."

"Girls are so mean though."

Ephram finished picking up the toys and was heading toward the kitchen. "Not all girls are mean. Mommy's a girl, is she mean?"

"Sometimes."

"Yeah and I'm sure she's mean when you cause her to be mean."

Jake didn't respond to Ephram.

"See, I knew it. Now, go pick up your toys. Mommy should be here soon."

Jake ran into his room and Ephram could here him throwing his toys into his toy bin.

Ephram got the salad ready and put it on the table and put the garlic bread into the oven. As Ephram was pulling the milk jug out of the fridge, Jake came running into the kitchen.

"All done."

"Good deal. Now, take these glasses to the table for me please."

"We never eat at the table."

"Well, Mommy's coming over so we are."

Jake went and put the glasses on the table and he went back to the kitchen and watched Ephram running around crazily trying to make sure everything was going well when the doorbell rang. Ephram and Jake looked at each other.

"Go answer the door."

Jake ran opened the door. Madison was standing there in some jeans and a white sleeveless button down top.

"Hey, Mommy."

"Hey, Jake."

Madison walked in and saw that Ephram was putting the salad on the table. Ephram looked at Madison and then at Jake who was standing beside her.

"Jake, you forgot to giving your Mom something."

"Oh, right." Jake ran to the counter and grabbed the rose and ran back to Madison. "This is for you."

Madison took the rose and smelled it. "Thank you so much, Jake. That was very nice of you."

"Daddy said boys are suppose to be nice to girls."

Madison looked at Ephram and they smiled at one another.

"That's right, sweetie. You're suppose to."

"Well, dinner's ready."

They all went and sat down at the table and ate. Jake was the center of attention talking about what he and Jimmy did the night before. When they were done, Ephram put in one of the movies Jake had picked out and Ephram went back into the kitchen to clean up. Madison saw Ephram cleaning the dishes off the table and followed him into the kitchen.

"Need any help."

"I got it." Ephram was loading the dishwasher.

Madison leaned against the counter. "This feels really weird."

Ephram turned and looked at her. "Yeah."

"I mean, we're acting like we're friends."

Ephram started walking over to her. "Do you not want to be friends?"

"What do you want?"

"I want..."

Jake came yelling into the kitchen and interrupted Ephram. "Come on. Aren't you gonna watch the movie with me?"

"Sorry, sweetie." Jake pulled on Madison's hand they left the kitchen.

Ephram went into the den about 10 minutes later and Jake was laying down on the floor watching the movie and Madison was sitting on the couch. Ephram sat down in the recliner next to the couch.

An hour later the movie was over and Jake had passed out on the floor. Ephram went and picked him up off the floor and took him to bed. Madison went to the kitchen and started looking for something to drink.

Ephram stood at the edge of the kitchen watching Madison, "Find anything interesting?"

"Hey, just looking for something to drink."

"I see."

"I got us a movie to watch if you want to stay."

"What type of movie did you get us?"

"A horror movie."

"I see someone doesn't forget details."

Madison handed him a beer from the top shelf of the refrigerator.

"Got any popcorn?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Ephram made some popcorn and they walked back into the den. Ephram put the movie in and went and sat beside Madison on the couch. Ephram and Madison looked at each other.

"You're right, this is weird." Ephram said.

"Look, let's just watch the movie."

While they were watching the movie, Madison picked up a piece of popcorn and discreetly threw it at Ephram while keeping eye contact with the TV. Ephram took the piece of popcorn and threw it back at her. They smiled at one another. Madison threw another piece at him.

"Popcorn goes in your mouth like this." He threw a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"Really, like this." Madison took a handful of popcorn and shoved it into Ephram's mouth.

Ephram spit some out and coughed. He then proceeded to take a piece of popcorn and shoved it into Madison's mouth. Madison bit down on his finger before he could pull it out. Then he threw a hand full of popcorn at her and then she threw some back. They tried to be quiet but it wasn't working. Madison ran into the kitchen trying to get away and Ephram kept throwing popcorn. He cornered her by the counter and grabbed her and shoved some popcorn into her mouth.

"Gotcha." Ephram said.

Madison just smiled at him; they were inches apart. Ephram wanted to kiss her so much, she just looked so good and they were getting along so well. He hesitated too long for Madison's liking so she took advantage of the moment and grabbed his head in her hands and pulled him into a kiss. Ephram responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. He let out a moan of enjoyment and Madison smiled as she kissed him. Madison opened her mouth and Ephram let his tongue roam her mouth like it did several months before, except this time it was different. Ephram trailed down her neck with kisses to her collarbone. Madison started pulling Ephram's shirt out of his pants and Ephram moved his hands to Madison's shirt and started unbuttoning it. They looked at one another breathing heavily.

Ephram spoke first, "We never finished the conversation from earlier."

"I think I got your answer."

Madison leaned up and kissed him again and she started undoing his belt as he was finishing unbuttoning her shirt. Ephram started to take her shirt off of her when Jake started screaming.

Ephram pulled away and Madison looked disappointed. Madison started buttoning up her shirt, "I'll take care of him." Madison kissed him one last time. "Don't go anywhere. We're not done talking."


	22. Bad Dream

Okay, this chapter is rated R. Please do not read if you get offended.

Also, thanks for the reviews from some people who have never reviewed my fic before. I love hearing from new people as well as my devoted fans.

I hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

Madison went to check on Jake. "Sweetie, did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah, it was about Jimmy. Something happened to him."

"It's okay. Scoot over. I'll stay with you a little while. Jimmy's okay, I promise." Madison laid down next to Jake in bed. Jake cuddled up next to her and Madison rubbed his back to make him feel better.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah."

"What are you still doing here?"

"Your dad and I were watching another movie."

"Oh."

"I think I might just spend the night to make sure you're okay."

"That sounds good."

"Good. Now, go back to sleep, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

While Madison was in with Jake, Ephram cleaned up the mess that he and Madison had created with the popcorn. He watched the rest of the movie, he rented for them and then looked at the clock. It was 11. He got up and peeked into Jake's room, He saw Madison holding Jake and they were fast asleep. He went to his bedroom and got ready for bed. He was about to go into the bathroom when Madison opened his bedroom door.

"Going to bed alone?" Madison smiled at him seductively.

Ephram walked over to her and pulled her into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Is he okay?"

"Just had a nightmare."

"He's never had one while he was here."

"It happens from time to time. He's fine. I told him I would spend the night if that's okay with you."

"Sure. You can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch," he smiled back at her.

"I had a little different sleeping arrangement in mind." Madison grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Immediately, his hands went to unbutton her shirt again and Madison pulled his shirt off of him. Ephram started unbuttoning her jeans and he pushed them down. She stepped out of them backing Ephram up to the bed. The kisses and want for one another had reached an all time high. They both had been wanting this for months and finally it was happening. Ephram unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor while Madison pulled down Ephram's pajama pants. Madison pushed Ephram back onto the bed. She slipped her panties off and climbed on top of Ephram. The kissing became more intense and Ephram rolled over on top of Madison. Ephram kissed down her neck and down her chest. He slowly kissed one nipple and then went kissed the other. Madison arched her back wanting more. He continued to kiss down her stomach and then kissed back up the same trail to her mouth. Madison darted her tongue inside his mouth. Madison's hands were roaming all over Ephram's back when he pulled away. Madison lifted up to see what he was doing. Ephram reached into a drawer and pulled out a condom. He put it on and kissed Madison again. He positioned himself above Madison and took special care to caress and kiss and suck on her breasts. Madison was in heaven. She was thinking he had gotten a lot better at sex over the past five years. Madison was letting out soft moans of pleasure. Just as Madison started running her fingers through his hair, he slowly entered her. She let out a groan. Ephram continued to push further into her until he couldn't anymore. He started to move above her as they kissed each other - savoring one another. Madison moaned and Ephram followed with his own. She whispered for him to go faster and he complied with her request. They were together as one after five years. Ephram could tell Madison was about to hit her high and he continued his pace. Ephram allowed himself to peak when Madison did.

Ephram collapsed on top of Madison as they were both breathing hard. Ephram kissed her slowly and passionately and then rolled off of her. Madison rolled onto her side and looked at Ephram.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Madison asked.

Ephram rolled over and faced her and brushed her hair over her shoulder and then ran his hand down her side.

"Just replaying what just happened between us." He smiled and then leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"There's no need to replay it in your mind, we could y'know?"

"Oh, I know we could, but we have someone in the other room who might have another bad dream."

Ephram rolled to the edge of the bed and put on his pajama pants and got up to go to the bathroom.

Madison yelled after him, "Hey?" Ephram turned. "Got a t-shirt and shorts I can sleep in?"

Ephram smiled and went into his drawers and pulled them out and brought them over to her and then disappeared into the bathroom.

When he reappeared from the bathroom, Madison was not in bed. He walked out of his room and noticed Madison peeking into Jake's room. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He peeked over her shoulder at Jake who was sleeping.

"He seems okay. Come to bed" Ephram said as he kissed her earlobe. Madison pulled the door shut. She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft peck on the lips. They walked back to Ephram's room and went to sleep.

* * *

Hit that button and review, please and thank you.


	23. The Morning After

Madison woke up the next morning with her arm draped over Ephram's stomach. She looked at the clock, it was just 7. She felt the rim of his pajama bottoms and dipped her hand beneath the elastic rim. Her hand traveled down and up his leg and then to his manhood. She started to rub him slowly and Ephram woke up as he could feel his manhood growing.

"What are you doing may I ask?" Ephram asked as he stretched.

"You know what I'm doing," Madison said as she looked up at him and brushed her hair from her cheek.

Ephram pulled her hand out from under his pants. "Jake could walk in on us."

"The door's locked."

"Still though." Ephram was still stretching.

"Ephram?"

"What? I just don't want to complicate things for Jake."

Madison lifted herself up in the bed and looked down at Ephram with an astonished look.

"So what exactly aren't we complicating?"

Ephram lifted himself up in the bed and knew there was about to be an argument.

"Now don't get mad, last night was ..."

Madison interrupted him. "Was what, Ephram? Some one-night stand? Some sex for old time's sake?"

"You're jumping to conclusions, Madison. That's not fair."

"What's not fair? You fucking with my emotions? You taking advantage of the situation?"

"I wasn't taking advantage of the situation, you were. You were the one doing all the flirting."

"I didn't see you complaining last night."

"Alright, that's it." He got up from the bed and grabbed her hand. "Come here." He pulled her into his bathroom and closed the door. "Sit."

Madison sat on the toilet seat.

"Now stop this shit." Madison was stunned by Ephram's assertiveness. "You just completely went off the deep end without letting me finish my thought." Madison bit her lip and just looked at Ephram knowing he was right. "Can I finish what I was gonna say now?"

Madison sat there without responding.

"Good. I was gonna say that last night was..." Ephram started to look around and avoid eye contact with Madison. "Well, it was amazing and fantastic and something I've been wanting for a long time. But I'm also afraid of what last night means – not just to you and me, but also to Jake. I don't want Jake to think his Mommy and Daddy are getting back together and then we don't. I don't want to get his hopes up – let alone mine."

Madison gets up and looks at Ephram, "So you're scared?"

Ephram's eyes are wondering around and nodding not wanting to admit it, "Yes, okay. I'm scared."

Madison smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm scared too."

"I-I-I mean, don't get me wrong, I wanted last night and I want more of last night, I just think we need to get to know one another again, maybe go on some dates with and without Jake. Y'know, I can pick you up, take you to dinner, maybe a movie afterwards or take a weekend trip somewhere. Y'know, stuff we can do together now since I'm not 16 any more." Madison's face had gotten a really big smile on her face as he was saying this. Ephram was smiling at this point. "Does that sound like something you would be interested in or would you like to bite my head off some more?"

"I think I could be interested in doing those things with you."

"Good. Glad to know we can have an argument like adults." Ephram said sarcastically.

"Funny, Mr. Brown."

"I try." He gave her a little peck on the lips.

"How about I call Mindy and see if she can baby-sit one night this week or this coming weekend so we can go out?"

"I like that idea. Good thinking, Miss Kellner. Now, go get Jake up while I take a shower so I can take him to the park. Scratch that, so we can take him to the park."

Madison smiled, "How about you take him to the park? You've done a really good job of distracting me from some stuff I need to get done at the house."

"I can handle that, but call Mindy and see if she'll baby-sit."

"Absolutely."

Madison was opening the door to the bathroom when Ephram pulled her back to him and gave her a small yet passionate kiss.

"You forgot that."

"Yes, I did. Now take your shower."

Madison left to go wake up Jake and Ephram took a shower. All he could think of was what had happened the night before and what was possibly in store for Madison and him together as a family with Jake.

* * *

I just want to thank everyone for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am really looking forward to some new M & E fics that were just started. You know who you are. I'm also looking forward to some updates from those fics that have not updated in a while. You know who you are too. Now please review and you'll get a new chapter at the top of the week.


	24. A Talk Between Friends

**Thanks again for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.** **Also make sure you review the other M & E fics out there because I want those writers to update. **

* * *

Madison and Mindy were at Burger King with Jake one night later in the week. Jake was playing in the playground area and Madison and Mindy were watching through the window.

"So? I was wondering if you were busy this weekend?" Madison asked.

"Not really, why? You want to do something?" Mindy inquired.

"Well, Ephram was wondering if you could watch Jake Saturday night." Madison said.

"Why can't you watch him?" Mindy asked back.

"Because uh, uh,..." Madison took a sip of her soda. "Because we're going out on a date?"

Mindy yelled, "A DATE?"

Madison whispered, "Keep your voice down. Everybody's looking at us."

"A date? Are you thinking clearly? A date with Ephram Brown, the father of your son?"

"Yes, a date and yes, I'm thinking clearly."

"Why? What spawned this? Wait, let me guess, the gambling trip. Ephram wooed you and swept you off your feet. Now you two are going on a date."

"Wait a minute here, you constantly remind me that he is the one that I let get away. You always tell me that I compare everyone to him and now that we actually have a chance and have gotten over all the obstacles with Jake, you don't want us to be together. Why are you being such a hypocrite?"

"I'm not being a hypocrite. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Look, Ephram and I know what we're getting into. We've talked about this."

"When have you had time to talk about this?"

"This past Sunday morning."

Mindy started thinking about what Madison had just said. "What do you mean this past Sunday morning? Did you sleep with him?"

Madison smiled and took another sip of her soda.

"You slept with him! You've lost your mind now!"

"Will you quit being so loud and blurting out my business? I haven't lost anything. We knew what we were doing."

Madison's cell phone rang. She shuffled to pull it out of her purse while Mindy looked at her and then out the window at Jake.

"That him?" Mindy asked.

Madison smiled and answered the phone.

"Hello...Nothing much...We're at Burger King with Mindy... It's okay, I've been really busy...I'm asking her now... I'll call you back later tonight okay?... Alright... Umhmm...Talk to you then... Bye."

Madison slipped the phone back into her purse.

"Look, if you don't want to babysit, I'll just ask Rachel from down the street to watch him."

"I'll watch him, but I just want you to know I don't agree with this."

"Well, I appreciate your concern but don't worry about us. And one more thing, Jake isn't suppose to know about this date."

"You're lying to your son now."

"No, Ephram and I just think that we shouldn't get his hopes up too soon. Ephram and I need to see if we work out before bringing Jake into the mix."

"But he's already in the mix. He's your son."

"We're gonna take him with us sometimes but right now we are gonna focus on us right now."

"That's selfish of both of you."

"Thanks for being a supportive, Mind. Just be at Ephram's at 6 on Saturday. I gotta get Jake home."

Madison got up and walked out to get Jake from the playground.

Madison and Jake were pulling into the driveway when Jake saw Ephram sitting on the front porch.

"Daddy's here."

As soon as Madison parked the car, Jake hopped out and went running up to Ephram.

"What are you doing here?" Jake gave him a huge bear hug and then sat in his lap.

"Well, I haven't talked to you all week so I thought it would be a cool thing to come by and see you. How was Burger King?"

"How did you know we went there?"

"A bird told me."

"A bird did not."

"I know. I called Mommy and she told me."

Madison came up holding Jake's book bag and lunch box.

"What a nice surprise?"

"Yeah. I just got a urge to see Jake." Ephram smiled and got up carrying Jake and then winked at Madison.

They walked in the house and Madison turned to Jake and said, "Go get ready for your bath, sweetie. Maybe Daddy can help you tonight."

"Okay."

"Yeah, go grab your pjs and stuff and I'll be in there to help you." Ephram put down Jake and he took off towards his room.

Madison walked into the kitchen with book bag and lunch box and put them on the table and Ephram followed her.

"You okay?"

Madison was pulling out papers from Jake's book bag. She pulled out a picture and looked at it then put it on the refrigerator under a magnet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mindy just made me mad, that's all."

"Look, we can take Jake with us if Mindy's gonna make a big deal out of babysitting for us." Ephram said as he walked over to the refrigerator to look at Jake's drawing.

"No, this is our first date. I just can't believe she acted the way she did." Madison said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

Ephram turned and stood behind her and started to massage her shoulders and said, "Look, I'm gonna go give Jake a bath and then get him ready for bed. You relax and when I get back we'll talk, okay."

Madison let out a moan while he was massaging her shoulders, "Please don't stop."

Ephram stopped, "Sorry. Got a 4 year old running the water in the tub unsupervised. I'll be back." He kissed the top of her head and scurried out of the kitchen toward the bathroom yelling, "Here I come. You ready, Jake?"

Ephram ran into the bathroom and Jake was naked and put some bubble bath in the water.

"What are we doing with the bubbles there, kiddo?"

Jake started through in toys as the bubbles started to grow.

"I'm going to look for treasure."

"I see. Hop in so we can get you to bed on time."

Jake hopped in the water and Ephram started to bathe him.

"Daddy?" Jake was digging around in the water trying to find his toys.

"Yes, sir."

"Can I have Jimmy come over and play with me on Saturday?"

"Umm... I don't know."

"Please, Daddy. I really want him to."

"Okay, but no spending the night."

"Thanks, Daddy." Jake stood up in the tub and hugged Ephram before he could stop him.

"Oohh, Jake. Now I'm all wet."

"Sorry, Daddy." Jake felt bad and he sat back down in the water.

"It's okay. Let me finish bathing you and I'll read you a story before I leave."

They finished up in the bathroom and Ephram started reading him a Curious George book and before Ephram could finish Jake was asleep. Ephram thought to himself that was easy and gave Jake a kiss and left the room. He went back into the kitchen to look for Madison. She wasn't in there so he went into the den. Madison was laying down on the couch with the television on. She had changed into some shorts and t-shirt and had fallen asleep. Ephram went a knelt down beside her and touched her arm.

"Madison, I'm gonna head home."

Madison opened her eyes.

"Jake asleep?"

"Yeah. Didn't even get through the whole story. I'm just gonna go since you're tired. I'll see you Saturday."

"Thanks for giving him a bath and putting him to bed."

"Sure." Ephram rubbed her arm and just looked at her knowing she was exhausted. "I better go. Get some rest."

"Bye." Madison replied and closed her eyes again.

Ephram left and went home.


	25. Our First Real Date

Sorry about the script format at the end before. I corrected it. That's what I get for transcribing episodes and then trying to write this fic. I'll pay more attention. Sorry.

* * *

Jimmy and Jake were playing in the den in a make shift fort made out of the kitchen table chairs and blankets. Ephram came into the den wearing his suit and saw they were still playing and picked up the drink boxes off of the coffee table and was heading to the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

Ephram yelled, "Jake, Jimmy, Aunt Mindy's here."

Jimmy and Jake came crawling out of the fort and ran to the front door. Jake opened the door and said, "Hey, Aunt Mindy."

"Hey, there Jake. Who's your friend?"

"This is Jimmy."

"Is he spending the night?"

"No, Daddy said he couldn't so his mom is coming soon to pick him up."

Mindy walked in and saw Ephram coming out of the kitchen.

Ephram said to Jake and Jimmy, "Jake, why don't you and Jimmy get together all of Jimmy's toys he brought over here before his mom gets here?"

They ran off giggling leaving Ephram and Mindy to talk.

"You look spiffy, JB."

"Thanks for babysitting Jake for us."

"It's not a problem. I haven't really spent that much time with Jake one on one since you came around."

"Look, Madison was upset from your conversation the other night."

"Yeah, well, I was upset at her."

"Why?"

"Because you two are dating."

"And when did that become a bad thing? I mean, we just want to see if we can make things work now after everything we've been through."

"Exactly, after everything you've been through. I don't want her getting hurt again."

"It was never my intention for her to get hurt before and not now either. We both don't want to get hurt from this. We're both scared to death that we could screw this up and more importantly screw it up for Jake."

Jake and Jimmy came running into the den where Mindy and Ephram were talking, "Can we order pizza, Aunt Mindy?"

Mindy looked down and smiled and said, "Absolutely. Pepperoni and Extra Cheese sound okay?"

Jake and Jimmy looked at one another and then at Mindy and said, "Yeah."

They were about to run back to Jake's room when Ephram grabbed Jake.

"Hang on there, kiddo. I need a kiss goodbye. I won't be home until after you've gone to bed."

"Have a good time, Daddy." Jake said and gave Ephram a kiss on the cheek.

"You too okay. Be good for Aunt Mindy. I love you."

"I love you too."

Jake and Jimmy ran off to Jake's room and Ephram looked back at Mindy.

"If you need anything, my cell phone's on. I should be back by midnight at the latest."

"Where are you two going?"

"I made reservations for dinner at Joe's Restaurant in Venice Beach and then I swung some tickets to a jazz concert playing at the Hollywood Bowl."

"Schmancy dinner. You've always been that way." Mindy said.

Ephram just looked at her and then went to the door to leave.

"Thanks again, Mind. I'll see you later. Tell Jake I love him."

With that Ephram was out the door and off to Madison's house.

At Madison's house, she looked at the clock and noticed it was 6:30 and she didn't even have her dress on yet. She hurried and put on her dress and went to put her make up on.

She was wearing a strapless black dress with a pearl necklace and earrings.

The doorbell rang. She checked her hair in the mirror. She had curled it just barely to give her blonde hair some volume and then walked to the front door with a huge grin on her face. She was elated at the fact that they were going out tonight. She opened the door and her smile got even bigger. Ephram was standing there with a bouquet of flowers in his hand for her and huge smile on his face too.

"Hey you."

"Hey." Ephram stepped inside and handed her the flowers. "You look, umm... Wow. Well, stunning."

"Thanks. You look pretty smashing yourself. Let me put these in a vase and we can go."

Ephram closed the door and walked in the den and was playing with the change in his pocket.

Madison yelled from the kitchen, "So how was Jake and Jimmy today?"

"A handful. They made a fort in the den from chairs and blankets. I think they're creating a secret society."

Madison came back in the den and was laughing.

"A secret society, huh?"

"Yeah, every time I tried to enter it, they told me to get out because I was too old."

"Too old? I bet that hurt."

"It was a reality check when your own son says you're old. I'm scared of what he's gonna say next."

"You ready to go?"

Ephram looked at his watch, "Ooh, yeah, we better get a move on. We have reservations at 7."

They walked out of the house and Ephram opened the passenger side door for Madison and she got in and they drove off toward the restaurant. When they got to the restaurant they were seated immediately and were brought a nice bottle of wine.

"Ephram, this is really nice."

"I know. I just remember how much I wanted your birthday dinner to be all special and then it turned out to be horrible."

"It wasn't horrible."

"For you maybe. I remember it being quite a disaster."

Madison just smiled slightly and the waiter came back and took their order.

"So, Brown, what is on the agenda after dinner?"

"I was thinking a night under the stars at the Hollywood Bowl watching a jazz concert would be nice."

Madison smiled shyly.

"What? What does that smile mean?"

"You just really are amazing me. That's all."

"I wasn't trying to be amazing. I was trying to be romantic."

"This is very romantic, Ephram. I'm really enjoying this. I really am."

"I'm glad."

They talked about work and Jake and ate their dinner and then headed to the Hollywood Bowl for the concert. They were walking toward the entrance.

"Hang on a second." Ephram told Madison.

"Is something wrong?"

They stopped and Ephram took off his coat and wrapped it around Madison's shoulders. He kept a huge grin on his face.

"There. That's better. The breeze is picking up and I think you need this more than me."

"Why do you have a huge grin on your face? You've had it on your face the entire night." Madison said smiling, as she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You want the truth?"

"That would be nice."

Ephram started to blush a little and said, "I just can't get over how stunningly beautiful you are tonight. That dress is just... I don't think I can ever remember thinking my heart could possibly stop from looking at you except for tonight."

"What a pick up line. But don't you know already that you don't have to win me over with your words." Madison said trying to just jump in his arms and kiss him. She loved the thought of being with Ephram and tonight was just so perfect.

They started walking again toward the entrance.

"I guess I should've lied then." Ephram said since Madison had made a crack back at him.

"I think I would've believed you more. Now come on, I hear the music already playing."

They watched the concert and it was almost 11:30 before they got back to Madison's house. They walked in the house.

"Do you want something to drink?" Madison asked as she walked toward the kitchen.

"I shouldn't. I probably should be getting home. I'd hate Mindy to be pissed that I was late."

"You're ending our evening already?"

Ephram walked over to Madison who had leaned herself up against the wall in the foyer and rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

Ephram gave his famous smile and said, "Believe me, I would love to continue this evening. Tonight... Well, being with you like this... I don't think I can describe it properly."

Madison leaned up and kissed him slowly at first. Ephram deepened the kiss and pushed her up against the wall. Madison opened her mouth and Ephram slipped his tongue inside. Madison pulled on his tie and was wiggling herself away from the hall and trying to pull Ephram down the hall. Ephram pulled away.

"If I didn't know any better, you are trying to make me late."

"You figured me out." Madison said with a guilty grin on her face.

Madison pulled on his tie some more and walked backwards toward her room.

"Madison, I can't." Ephram was trying to maintain some control.

"Yes, you can. Just follow me. I'll lead you." Madison said trying not to let Ephram leave.

Madison started to pull him into her room. He put his hands up on the doorframe to stop him from entering.

"I gotta go. Really, I do."

"Mindy won't care."

"We shouldn't."

"Ephram, I've got condoms if that's what you're worried about." Madison eyed the drawer by the bed.

"No. No. That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

Madison let go of his tie and Ephram just kept looking at her.

"Ephram, talk to me." Madison was worried about what Ephram was going to say now.

"I don't want to rush this and complicate our already complicated relationship. I want us to take our time and do things halfway right this time around. Do you understand where I'm coming from on this?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

Ephram pulled her to him. He could tell she was upset so he wrapped his arms around her.

"How about tomorrow you can meet Jake and me for brunch?"

Madison pursed her lips. Ephram leaned down at pecked at her lips a few times and wearing her down where she returned the kisses. Ephram deepened the kiss and Madison encircled her arms around his neck.

"So brunch tomorrow?"

"Sure. Where?"

"I'll call you in the morning and let you know."

"Sounds good."

Ephram kissed her one last time. He really wanted to continue and not leave, but his conscience was telling him he needed to head home and to behave.

"I better go."

"Yeah. Bye."

Ephram left and leaving Madison to go to bed alone.


	26. Nap Time

Sorry, it took so long to post, but the powers that be decided that my old story needed to be deleted and locked me out for a week. But here is a new chapter for your enjoyment.

* * *

It was around 2 in the afternoon on the following Wednesday and Ephram was on the phone with a producer when Madison walked up and stood against the doorframe and pointed at her watch.

"Hey, Mac, I hate it, but I gotta run. I'm late for an appointment, but let me fly out there next week and we'll discuss the possibilities, okay... Sounds good...I'll let you know when I'm flying in... Yeah, take care. Bye." Ephram hung up the phone and looked at Madison who was waiting patiently yet tapping her foot. "I know, I know. I couldn't help it. Glenn's giving me an opportunity to go scout out new projects."

"I see. Business trip and everything." Madison said in a short tone.

Ephram got up from his desk after shutting off his computer and grabbed his coat and straightened his tie. "Let's go. I'm ready."

Madison just turned and started walking towards the elevator. Ephram followed her. They got in the elevator and Ephram was checking his cell phone for any messages.

"So? Where are you flying to next week?"

"New York. It looks like I might grab us a project from a friend of mine who's writing a script and is looking for a studio to produce, film and supply the music."

"So how long are you going to be gone?" Madison said. Her tone hinted to Ephram that she was upset.

"A few days. Don't worry, I won't make you keep Jake over the weekend." Ephram replied back.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. I was just curious."

The elevator stopped in the parking garage and they started walking toward Madison's car.

"Just curious, huh? What's wrong?" Ephram asked.

"There's nothing wrong."

"Oh really, then why am I getting the cold shoulder? I mean, we're not going to be late for Jake's School Open House, so what gives? You're obviously upset about something."

"It's nothing."

Ephram grabbed her arm and stopped her right before she was about to open her car door.

"Madison, what is wrong?"

Madison looked at him with somber eyes, "It's just we haven't talked any since Sunday."

"That's what's bothering you." Ephram said with a laugh.

"It's not funny." Madison was a little upset from his laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to be funny. It's just in all the time we have known each other; I never pictured you as the jealous type. I always thought that was my job."

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes, you are. And being jealous that I'm working my ass off is nothing to be jealous about."

"I knew it was stupid. I kept telling myself that but I wasn't listening very well. I just want us to spend time together."

"So do I, believe me. But I am trying to get established in this industry and you know how hard it is to do that."

"I know. So after this little Open House thing is over, you want to have dinner with Jake and me or are you too busy?"

"Well, I did have this date, but I guess I can reschedule it." Ephram said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Funny, Hah, Hah. Come on let's go before we really are late." Madison said giving him a little slap on his arm.

They got to the school and Jake ran up to Ephram and Ephram scooped him up in his arms.

"Daddy, come get some juice and cookies. We got them for you and Mommy." Jake said all smiles.

"Excellent, I skipped lunch today." Ephram said giving Jake a huge smile in return.

"After we get some juice and cookies, I can show you all of my art I did that's hanging up all over the room."

"Well, lead the way, Mr. Jake." Madison said.

Jake handed Madison and Ephram a cup of juice and two cookies on a plate and pulled them over to the window where some of his art projects were. While they were admiring the pictures, Mrs. Parker, Jake's teacher came up to them.

"Jake's really an excellent child," Mrs. Parker added.

Ephram turned around and extended his hand, "You must be Mrs. Parker. I'm Jake's dad, Ephram Brown."

Madison shook Mrs. Parker's hand, "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Parker."

"So, Mr. Brown, is this your first time to the school?" Mrs. Parker said.

Ephram looked at Madison and then back at Mrs. Parker, "Yes, it is. This is a great place. Jake keeps saying all of these wonderful things about school and now I can actually picture it."

"Jake is a really nice boy. You've done a fine job of raising him." Mrs. Parker said in reply.

"I think you'll have to give credit to Madison. I've been out of the picture up until recently. I was in New York at school but now I'm here in L.A. loving it."

"I see. Well, I will let you look around and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

Mrs. Parker walked off to greet some more parents. Jake was off playing in the corner with some blocks since they were talking with Mrs. Parker. They went and walked over to him.

"What else do you want to show us, Jake?" Madison said.

Jake looked up and smiled, "We have some fish and a bunny that we take care of. Come on, I'll show you."

Jake grabbed Madison's hand and they walked across the room to the aquarium and the bunny cage."

"The bunny's name is Roger. I help take care of him on Fridays. There are four fish in the water, but you can't see one of them because it stays inside the castle. There were 10 fish but the others died. I feed the fish on Fridays too."

"Would you like to have some fish to take care of my place, Jake?" Ephram said.

"Yeah, that would be cool. But who will take care of them while I stay at Mommy's house?"

"I think I can handle it while you're at Mommy's." Ephram said back.

"Okay. Can we pick some out this weekend?"

"Absolutely."

"Is there anything else you want to show us, Jake?" Madison squatted down and looked at Jake.

"I don't think so."

"Then how about you go grab your book bag and we'll go grab an early dinner since Daddy didn't have lunch today."

"Cool, can we get pizza? Pretty please."

"Sounds good. We'll have them deliver it to the house."

"How about when you drop me off at my car I go pick it up and bring it to the house?" Ephram said.

Madison looked up and smiled at Ephram.

"Then we can watch a movie or cartoons." Madison added.

Jake took off and got his book bag and Madison stood back up.

"I guess that he was okay with that plan." Madison said with a laugh.

"I guess so."

By the time, Ephram got to Madison's with the pizza, Jake was passed out on the couch from watching cartoons. Ephram had shed his coat and tie and Madison had changed into some jeans and shirt from her business clothes.

"I guess he was tired from school today." Ephram said leaning over the couch looking at his son.

"I think he got extremely excited that we both were coming to his school today and it tired him out. He just kept talking all last night about us coming and both of us being there." Madison said.

They started walking toward the kitchen to eat.

"I could tell. I have to say these last several months with him have been awesome. I didn't realize that being a dad would be so much fun."

"This is his cute stage. You missed it when he was two and three and an absolute terror." Madison said as she grabbed a few drinks out of the refrigerator.

"Well, that wasn't my fault if I remember correctly." Madison looked over her shoulder and gave him a "cheap shot" look. Then Ephram walked over to her who was pouring the drinks into glasses and wrapped his arms around him. "But I can make you a promise, I won't miss any more stages of his life."

Ephram kissed her neck and then her collarbone and then turned her around in his arms. "What would you like to do this weekend?" Ephram gave her a kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm...I think I can do that this weekend." Madison replied to the kiss. She took advantage of Ephram's enticement and leaned in and gave him a kiss. Immediately, he deepened the kiss as Madison's hands started to unbutton his shirt.

Ephram grabbed her hands and pulled away, "Okay, now..."

"You started it. I'm just playing along. Don't tempt me if we aren't gonna fool around."

Madison slid out from between Ephram and counter seemingly upset and Ephram grabbed her arm.

"Hang on a second. You didn't let me respond."

"You don't need to."

"Well, I think I do."

"So what is it?"

"Come with me." Ephram led her into her bedroom and closed the door and pinned her against the door. "Now, I was going to say we didn't need to continue in the kitchen."

With that Ephram let out a smile and squint of the eye and Madison smiled in return. Ephram kissed her like before but it seemed more urgent and forceful yet passionate. Madison's hands circled around Ephram's back and started pulling Ephram's shirt out of his pants as Ephram started to pull up on Madison's shirt. Their lips separated so Ephram could pull Madison's shirt over her head. Ephram started working on unbuttoning his shirt as Madison's lips found their way back to Ephram's. Madison started to push his shirt off his shoulders and push him back toward the bed.

All of a sudden, Jake was yelling, "Mommy!! Mommy!! Where are you? Mommy!!!"

Madison pushed herself away Ephram, smiled and yelled, "I'm in the bedroom! I'll be right out."

Ephram said as he was buttoning up his shirt and Madison went to pick up her shirt off the floor and put it back on, "Busted."

Madison said in reply giving him a look, "That's what we get for trying to do it while he's taking a nap."

Again, Jake yelled, "Mommy."

Madison yelled again, "Just a minute, sweetie." She put her shirt and took a quick glance in the mirror to check her hair and left her room.


	27. Back Home

**_Okay, I didn't get as many reviews as I would have hoped. Maybe I'll get more this time. Enjoy._**

* * *

On Saturday afternoon, Ephram was carrying his laptop case on his shoulder as he walked down the terminal towards the baggage claim. He had to stay an extra two days in New York to finish up gathering all the specifics of the project with Mac. He was tired and ready to be home. As he was approaching the baggage claim area, a smile grew across his face. Jake was running around the baggage claim area like an airplane and Madison was sitting on a bench watching him.

Ephram yelled out, "I didn't know airplanes were allowed in the building, Jake."

Jake stopped running around as soon as he saw his dad and huge smile came across his face, "Daddy, you're home." Jake ran up to Ephram and Ephram swept him up in his arms with a grunt.

"Miss me?" Ephram said. They started to walk over to Madison who was getting up from the bench.

"Bunches."

"Were you good for Mommy?"

"I tried to be."

Ephram gave him a curious look and then looked at Madison.

"Hey there, Mommy." Ephram said with a smile.

"Jake got in a little trouble at school while you were gone." Madison said giving Jake a look of disappointment.

"Jake?" Ephram said concerned.

"Jake decided he wanted to bring Roger, the bunny, home from school so he could play with it. So he brought it home Thursday from school and Mrs. Parker was not too happy when she found out."

"Jake, why did you do that?" Ephram asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted Roger to see our house."

Madison looked at Jake and then back at Ephram, "So Jake has no play dates for the next two weeks."

"Wow. So you got punished while I was gone." Ephram looked at Jake.

"I said I was sorry." Jake said apologetically.

"Yeah, well, what Mommy says goes." Ephram put Jake down when he saw bags were coming out. "Let me grab my bag and you can drop me and Jake off at my place."

"No hurry, I thought we could order some Chinese for dinner."

"Doesn't matter to me. I just know I've already made you keep Jake for part of the weekend and I'm sure you want some alone time." Ephram turned to go grab his bag before Madison had a chance to respond.

The ride home was uneventful, Ephram tried to take a short nap and Jake played with his Hot Wheels in the back seat, while Madison drove.

When they got to Ephram's, Ephram went to unpack and Madison popped in a video so Jake could watch it and play with his Hot Wheels. Madison went and ordered the Chinese food and then went to check on Ephram who was in his room.

"So did you have a good trip?" Madison said as Ephram was putting some clothes in the closet.

"I did. I got everything I needed to talk to Glenn about the project on Monday."

Madison sat on the bed by his bag, "So did you do anything fun while you were in New York?"

"I went to a Yankees game with Mac. But other than that, it was pretty much work and room service." Ephram walked back over to his bag and started to pull more clothes out of it.

Madison grabbed his hand stopping, "Hey?"

Ephram looked at her, "Hey."

'Take a break for a minute." She patted the bed with her other hand. "Talk to me."

Ephram went and sat down on the bed beside her.

"You okay?" Madison looked at him with concern.

Ephram let out a sigh and laid back on the bed.

"That doesn't sound okay."

"Just tired. I got a lot of things on my mind."

"Why don't you take a break and play with Jake before dinner gets here?" Madison said as she laid down on her side beside him on the bed.

Ephram rolled over onto his side, propped himself on his elbow, looked at Madison and smiled.

"What's that smile for?" Madison said smiling back.

"I really missed you." Ephram said.

"Y'know, if you didn't say something like that soon I was going to have to consider murder." Madison said with a smile.

"Why don't you spend the night?" Ephram said raising his eyebrows with mischief.

"Can't."

"Why? Did your other son's father just get in from out of town and he misses you more than I do, because I'll have to bet I missed you more?"

"Funny. No, it's a woman thing."

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess that means you can't spend the night then. So I guess I'll just call my girlfriend on the sly to see if she can come over then."

Madison pushed his elbow out from under him and Ephram fell back on the bed, "That's right, call her, I'm sure she'll just rush right over."

"Oh, come on now, Mad. You know I'm just being sarcastic. I would never call her when I have Jake for the weekend." Ephram said with a straight face and seriousness in his voice.

"You're not helping your case. I think I better go check on Jake since you obviously need a cold, and I mean, freezing cold shower."

Madison got up and smiled at Ephram before she walked out of the room.

Ephram finished unpacking and then took a shower – a cold one. He came out of the bedroom and Madison and Jake were eating dinner.

"No one cared to mention the food was here." Ephram said disappointed.

"Sorry, Daddy. We were hungry and we didn't want to wait until you got out of the shower. You were taking forever." Jake said innocently.

Madison let out a snicker. Ephram glared at Madison. Madison mouthed, "Sorry."

Ephram walked over and sat down next to Madison at the table. He started eating from one of the Chinese containers. Jake started playing with his food and beating the chopsticks on the table like it was a drum.

"Hey, Jake, go grab your pjs and get your toys ready for a bath and we'll get your bath done early since you're done eating." Ephram said.

"But Dad, it's early." Jake pouted back at his dad.

"Sorry, kiddo. Now, go. I'll be in to get you for a bath in a few minutes. Let me finish eating."

Jake got up and stomped off to his room. Madison got up and grabbed her and Jake's plates and went into the kitchen, while Ephram finished eating.

Several hours later after Jake had gone to bed, Ephram was laying on the couch with his eyes closed and Madison was coming back into the den from the bathroom when she decided to lay down on top of him.

"You're hogging the couch." Madison said.

Ephram let out a grunt, "Damn, you're heavy."

"Take that back." Madison said as she pulled his hair.

"Ok, Ok. I take it back." Ephram said scratching his head where Madison had pulled on his hair.

"That's better." Madison said as Ephram shifted to allow Madison to lay down beside him on the couch. Ephram brushed Madison's hair out of her face and tried to kiss her but Madison pushed him away, "I don't think so after that comment."

"Madison, come on. I took it back." Ephram pouted.

"Tough. I thought we were gonna watch a movie."

"We are." Ephram said with a grin on his face.

Madison turned around and faced the television and Ephram draped his arm over Madison and squeezed her. Ephram kissed her shoulder and she smiled. They were comfortable just being together and that's what they both wanted.


	28. Dodgers Game

I know bad, bad, me.  I haven't updated in like forever.  I am extremely sorry, but work and transcribing Everwood episodes is taking up a lot of my energy.  Here is another chapter.  Enjoy.  Leave a review please.

* * *

Time was flying by and another month had passed. Ephram was working one morning when he received a phone call from his lawyer, Mr. Huner. 

"I just wanted you to know that I haven't received the signed custody papers yet."

"You're kidding me, I thought this was handled right after our meeting two months ago."

"Nope, the papers haven't been returned. I've called Madison's attorney, but he won't return my calls."

"Well, I'll ask her about it tonight, we're taking Jake to a Dodgers game."

"Good, I really want to get this resolved as soon as possible. I'm about to be really busy with some cases and this should've been cleared up a while ago."

Ephram was sort of shocked by all of this and he hung up the phone.

After work, Ephram went straight over to Madison's to pick up Jake because they were going to a Dodgers game. Jake opened the door and he had a Dodgers foam finger on his left hand and a Dodgers ball cap on.

"Hey, Daddy. I'm ready to go to the game. Can we get hot dogs and nachos?" Jake said elated and was jumping up and down.

"Absolutely. Go grab your jacket because it might get cold while I go see if Mommy's ready."

Jake ran towards his bedroom and Ephram walked into the den and didn't see Madison and then walked through the kitchen and noticed she wasn't in there either. He walked back towards Madison's bedroom and saw that she was putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey." Ephram said as he walked in and sat on the bed.

"Hey. Jake's been yelling "Go Dodgers" ever since I picked him up from school." Madison looked through the mirror and noticed Ephram seemed spaced out. "You okay? Something bothering you?"

Ephram's face had given him away. "I got something on my mind."

Madison gave a look of curiosity, "Should I be worried, because your facial expression is making me think I should be worried?"

"We'll talk when we get back from the game."

Madison walked over to him and sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How about you tell me now so we don't have to talk when we get back so we can get onto other things?" Madison planted a kiss right on his lips.

Jake came running in Madison's room with his coat on his head, "I got my coat, let's go."

Madison jumped off of Ephram's lap and Ephram stood up fast too, "Okay, sweetie, let me get my purse."

Jake looked at his parents standing there, "What were you and Daddy doing?"

"Talking. We-we were talking. That's all." Ephram sputtered nervously from his lips.

"We were talking about the game, sweetie." Madison said reaching for her purse on the bed.

Jake gave them a look of curiosity and Ephram noticed it, "Come here, kiddo, you want a piggyback ride out to the car."

Jake erupted into a smile and ran and jumped on the bed and onto Ephram's back. "Let's beat Mommy to the car." Ephram gave a quick a subtle smile at Madison before running out of the room with Jake on his back.

Jake yelled back, "Catch us Mommy."

The game went into extra innings and Jake fell asleep in his seat throughout all of the commotion.

When they got back to Madison's house, Madison took Jake to his bedroom and got him into bed while Ephram went and grabbed a drink from fridge and sat down at the kitchen table and flipped through the newspaper.

Madison came into the kitchen about 15 minutes later, "He didn't even flinch while I was changing him into his pjs."

"He has the right idea to pass out instead of staying awake and watching the Dodgers lose." Ephram spouted back.

Madison started unloaded the dishwasher and Ephram watched her, "So what did you want to talk about earlier?"

"Uh, I got a phone call from my attorney today saying he hasn't seen the custody papers yet from your attorney, could you give him a call and tell him to send them?"

Madison stopped putting the dishes in the cabinet and laid them on the counter and turned toward Ephram.

"He doesn't have them." Madison replied. "I do."

"Okay, so send them to your attorney and then he'll send them to mine."

"I haven't signed them yet."

Ephram raised one eyebrow and looked at her with a curious face, "Why not?"

"Because we worked it out on our own and I just figured we would eventually... Madison paused, "I don't know, I guess I felt that I didn't need to since we were getting along so well."

Ephram got up and walked over to her, "Just sign the papers, okay?"

"Why is signing them so important to you?"

"First of all, because we agreed to them. Second, those papers solidify Jake's future. Third, I just want something in writing in case..."

"In case what Ephram?"

"We don't make it." Ephram said it.

Madison's face turned a little angry, "Do you think something bad is going to happen between us? Do you not want to be with me, because if you don't, I never asked you to come around in the first place." Madison stomps off into the den.

"Madison, calm down, please." Ephram said following her.

"I'm not going to calm down. I don't know what I was thinking. I never expected you to come back in my life and now that you're here with me and Jake, it's like you don't want to be."

"You're jumping to conclusions."

"Oh, really, the only conclusion I see here is that you want your cake and eat it to. Have these past two months been a game to you, because you obviously were just yanking my chain the entire time if you still want me to sign those papers. I mean dammit, Ephram, I love you, can't you tell?" Madison's voice was rising.

"I love you too." Ephram said calmly and then sat down on the chair.

Madison started to pace in front of Ephram. "I mean, if you want to just be friends we should have never started this. I mean what exactly are we? I mean I know we're Jake's parents, but what are "we"?"

Ephram stared at her with a serious face as she looked with anger at Ephram. Finally, he cracked and let out a snicker.

"What's so funny about all of this?"

"You. You said you loved me."

"I know, I was an idiot to think that actually you loved me."

"Well, you obviously didn't hear me reply that I love you too."

Madison was speechless. Ephram got up from the chair and walked over to her, "Now do you feel better that we've gotten that out of the way?" He tried to wrap his arms around her and she backed away.

"Then why do you want me to sign the papers?"

"Because I just want to make sure Jake is provided for. Ever since I found out about Jake, my priorities changed. Jake is my priority, like he has been your priority since you found out you were having him. It's just I have a lot of making up to do. Signing those papers doesn't mean I'm going to stop loving you or that we won't have a future together. From the moment you came back in my life five months ago, I knew I wanted to be with you. Yes, I love you and to be honest, I don't think I ever stopped."

Ephram reached for Madison and pulled her close and gave her a peck on the lips and she gave him a smile.

"Now what shall we do for the rest of the evening, Mr. Brown?"

"That's up to you, Miss Kellner."


	29. Happy Birthday!

**Hey, sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy. Please review. I am planning on continuing this story just it will be slow going for a little bit while work picks up over the next two months. Just bear with me.**

* * *

A few weeks later, Ephram had Jake for the weekend as usual when Jake burst into Ephram's room at 7am and jumped on the bed all excited. 

"Happy Birthday, Daddy." Jake yelled at the top of his lungs.

Ephram jumped straight up, "Morning, kiddo."

Ephram really hadn't opened his eyes when Jake jumped on Ephram's lap and gave him a big hug causing him to let out a moan and fall back on the pillow.

"Here read the card I made for you." Jake said with a big grin on his face.

Ephram rolled Jake off of him and sat back up in the bed and opened the card. The card was made out of construction paper and filled with Jake's handwriting and a picture of Jake and Ephram on a swing set together.

Ephram read the card out loud, " 'Happy Birthday, Daddy. I love you. Jake.' That's so sweet, kiddo."

Ephram grabbed Jake and gave him a kiss on his cheek and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Now, time for the second part of your present." Jake said grabbing Ephram's hand and pulling him out of the bed.

"What is it, Jake?" Ephram said as they walked out of the bedroom and into the den.

"You'll see," Jake said with a huge smile on his face.

They walked in the kitchen and there was Madison cooking breakfast.

"I got him up, Mommy." Jake said proudly.

"Excellent, now get your clothes on that I laid out for you and then we'll be off after breakfast." Madison said seriously.

Jake took off in a scamper to go get dressed and Ephram leaned up against the counter.

"Y'know, I think I need to rethink giving you that key."

Madison smiled back and walked over to him, "Happy Birthday." She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. "Now grab those pancakes and let's eat, I have a lot planned for your birthday."

Ephram grabbed the pancakes and followed Madison out to the table.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Ephram said sitting down at the table.

"Ephram, remember I was there when you got your license."

"Well, I thought you would've forgotten."

Jake came running out and jumped into his seat with a loud thud, "Can I have some orange juice?"

Madison looked at Jake, "Can I have a please first?"

"Please, Mommy?"

Madison poured Jake some orange juice and everyone ate breakfast. When they were finished, Jake went to watch cartoons while Madison cleaned up in the kitchen and Ephram took a shower.

Madison went to check on Ephram when she was finished cleaning up the kitchen. Ephram was in his bedroom with a towel around his waist looking in his closet for something to wear with a toothbrush in his mouth.

Ephram said with the toothbrush still in his mouth, "Is there a dress code for today?"

Madison sat on the bed and smiled mischievously, "Not for today but for tonight."

Ephram raised an eyebrow and walked back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth. Madison continued to watch his every move. Ephram came out and noticed Madison was watching him.

'Is something on me?" Ephram said looking at his chest.

"Oh, no, just watching you." Madison said.

"Well, are you going to tell me what is on the agenda for today and tonight?" Ephram said putting on some khaki pants.

"Nope. It will spoil the surprises." Madison got up and walked over to him.

"Surprises? That's plural."

"You aren't as dumb as I thought." Madison said with a smile. "Now put on a shirt and I'll get Jake, we have to meet Mindy."

"Mindy?" Ephram exclaimed.

Madison smiled back at Ephram and left the room so Ephram could finish getting ready. Ephram just stood there trying to figure out what Madison was up to for his birthday.

Three hours later, Ephram was having his picture taken with Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse at Disneyland in front of his birthday cake.

Madison and Mindy said in unison, "Smile."

Ephram smiled for the camera and blew out his candles on his cake.

Everyone in the restaurant applauded and Ephram turned red from embarrassment. Not only was he 22, but he was having a birthday cake at Disneyland. He just kept trying to put on a smile because he saw how much fun Jake was having.

Jake said, "I want to go ride the tea cups."

Mindy got up from the table and picked Jake up, "Come on, I'll take you to the tea cups."

Ephram and Madison got up and followed. Madison was all smiles and grabbed Ephram's arm and hugged it as they walked toward the Tea Cup ride. "Will you please try and enjoy yourself, it's your birthday."

"I am enjoying myself. I've had my picture taken with Mickey and Minnie and every other Disney character we have seen along the way."

"Ephram Brown, you better straighten up right now or you won't get your surprise tonight."

"Okay, Mommy."

They rode all the rides and decided to leave about 5. Ephram was carrying Jake to the cars and when they got there, Jake gave Ephram a kiss.

"Bye, Daddy. Have fun tonight." Jake said.

"Where are you going?"

"With me. We're going to spend some much needed time together. Right, Jake?" Mindy interrupted.

"Yep." Jake said in reply.

Ephram just looked at Madison with a curious look on his face, "So where are we going?"

Madison just smiled and walked over and bent down and gave Jake a hug and kiss, "Now be good for Aunt Mindy and we'll see you tomorrow night."

"I will," Jake replied. "Happy Birthday, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too." Ephram said.

Mindy put Jake in the car and was walking around to the driver's side of the car, "Now, have fun tonight and don't worry. Jake and I'll be fine."

"Thanks, Mind. See you tomorrow."

Mindy got in the car and they waved to Mindy and Jake as they drove away. Madison walked over to Ephram was leaning against the SUV.

"Ready for the second part of your birthday?" Madison asked with a guilty smile.

"Do I have a choice? I don't think so." Ephram said.

"Exactly so get your butt in the car." Madison said.

They got back to Ephram's apartment and Ephram went and sat down on the couch. He was exhausted. "So what's next on the agenda?"

Madison walked over to the couch and stood behind it and started massaging his shoulders. "Well, I thought we would grab your clothes for dinner and head over to my house so I could get ready."

"Come on, Madison, we've been on the go all day. It's my birthday."

"Yes, I know that and I can't believe you're complaining about it. I've been planning this all week. It's just the two of us which if you remember correctly, we have a four year old and getting alone time is rare. I thought you'd be a little more excited." Madison was getting upset a little. She had poured her heart and soul into Ephram's birthday and Ephram just didn't seem appreciative of any of it. She started to walk toward the kitchen and Ephram knew she was getting mad. He hopped up from the couch and ran after her.

"Hey, hey." Ephram hugged her from behind stopping her at the edge of the kitchen. "I'm sorry, you're right. It's just I'm not really used to my birthday being such a big deal, y'know. I usually get a phone call from Delia and my dad and that's it." Ephram turned her around in his arms. "And for the record, this has been the best birthday I've had in years even if it did include a picture with Mickey Mouse." A smile came across Ephram's face making Madison feel better.

"Well, your birthday isn't over yet. And I still haven't given you your present?" Madison said cleverly and then slowly kissed Ephram's upper lip. Ephram's hands immediately cupped her face and he deepened the kiss. Ephram pulled Madison with him and he started walking backwards to his bedroom. Madison knew what Ephram wanted and she wanted nothing more to continue but she knew she had a schedule to stick to and foreplay was not scheduled until after the party. Ephram had managed to get them into the bedroom and was undoing her belt. Madison was getting caught up in the moment extremely fast, which was pretty typical when it came to Ephram. Madison broke away to help Ephram slip her shirt off, "You know this is going to make us late."

Ephram crushed his lips back to hers and started to kiss down her neck to her collarbone, "Then we are gonna have to be late." Ephram's eyes met Madison's, "because I want you and I need you right now." Ephram dropped both of them to the bed and Madison let out a moan as he started to kiss down her chest.

At that moment, Madison didn't care that they were gonna be late, she only cared about being with Ephram in every sense – physically, mentally, spiritually and sexually.


	30. Big Step

**Okay, so here is my newest chapter. Sorry it took so long. Being a CPA has it's disadvantages this time of year. Just FYI, there are only a few chapters left in this one before I start a new that I know you are going to love. Well, read and review. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**Madison woke up and saw Ephram sleeping next to her. She lifted up and looked at the clock, it was 9 o'clock. She rolled over on top of Ephram straddling his waist. "Wake up." 

Ephram let out a grunt and opened his eyes immediately, "What? What's wrong?"

Madison leaned down and kissed him, "Nothing's wrong. Just enjoying being able to do this in the morning."

Ephram wrapped his arms around Madison and smiled, "I could get used to waking up in the morning like this." Ephram kissed her again more passionately and grabbed at the bottom of Madison's shirt and let his hands run up her back pulling her even closer to her.

Madison patted his chest trying to get him to stop, "Hang on." Madison said roughly while Ephram was kissing her. "Ephram."

Ephram released his hold on her and Madison lifted up, "What? I was enjoying our morning together."

"I know, I was too, that's when I came up with an idea. Move in with me and Jake."

"Excuse me."

"Ephram, I'm serious. I think we're ready to take this chance. Don't you think so?"

Ephram just looked at her for a split second making Madison wait for an answer. He had been wanting to take the next step, but didn't want to push the issue. "Oh, oh, yeah. Absolutely. I think so. I've been ready, but I didn't want to push the issue."

"So that's a yes." Madison said with a huge smile.

Ephram pulled Madison back down onto him and brushed her hair that had fallen forward onto his face behind her ear, "Yes, that's a yes."

Madison leaned down and kissed Ephram squarely on the lips and pulled up, "I love you so much."

"I think I love you more," Ephram stated proudly.

"Oh, really. I think I love you more." Madison rebutted.

"No, I got you beat. I love you more." Ephram said.

Madison smiled back, leaned down and brushed her nose against his and whispered, "Prove it."

Ephram lifted his head up enough to kiss her. Ephram wanted to make Madison understand with these next moments together that there was no other place he wanted to be. He wanted to hold her, love her, comfort her and never live without her. Ephram's hands went up the back of Madison's shirt for a second time as Ephram continued to kiss her. Madison broke up to take off her shirt and Madison laid back down on top of Ephram and started to kiss his chest and then back to his mouth. At that moment, Ephram thought that he wasn't in control and decided that needed to change. He rolled Madison off of him and rolled on top of her. Ephram then went under the covers kissing down her chest and her stomach and removed her shorts and panties and then came back up leaving a trail of kisses from her stomach to her mouth. Madison's hands rubbed his back and slowly pushed her hands beneath the waistband of his boxers, sending a message to Ephram that the boxers were a hindering their love making. Ephram kissed Madison with more force and Madison took her foot and helped pushed his boxers down. Ephram slowly laid down on top of Madison. Madison felt Ephram against her and she immediately let out a moan. He slowly slipped inside of her and Madison arched her back welcoming him. They moved as one until they exhausted themselves. They fell back asleep with Ephram holding Madison close until noon.

Madison woke up and noticed the time. She nudged Ephram, "Wake up, baby."

Ephram groaned and stretched, "When is Jake getting home?"

"Mindy should be bringing him back in about an hour." Madison responded.

"So I guess we need to get up."

"That would be a good idea." Madison smarted back.

Ephram got up and went to take a shower while Madison went and made them something for lunch. Ephram snuck up behind Madison who was getting some clothes out of the dryer and wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the neck.

"Ephram, Jake's going to be home any minute and I haven't even had a shower yet, because you took so long."

"Sorry about that. I was thinking that when Jake got home, we could talk to him."

"Talk?" Madison was playing stupid. She turned around in his arms.

"Yeah, talk."

"Sounds good." Madison said with a smile.

"Then, I figured I run back to the apartment and pack a suitcase and then come back here."

"Sounds even better." Madison kisses Ephram.

'Now go take a shower, you really need one." Ephram said with a big smile.

Madison hit him and then walked toward the bathroom, she yelled back, "Sandwich is on the counter."

Ephram looked over to the counter and saw the sandwich, with a note. He read it, "I can't wait to wake up every morning in your arms like we did this morning. I love you."

Ephram took a bite of his sandwich thinking about their evening and morning together.


	31. Living Together

Ephram and Jake were sitting on Jake's bed. Ephram was about to start reading him a story.

"Daddy?" Jake said quietly.

"Yeah," Ephram answered.

"Are you going to go back to live in your apartment one day?" Jake asked.

"No. I am going to move in with you and Mommy. I love you so much, kiddo, I want to be with you all the time." Ephram said reassuringly.

"Do you love Mommy?" Jake asked.

"Yep." Ephram said with a smile.

"As much as you love me?" Jake said.

"I love Mommy just the same. That's why I can't stand not living with you any more." Ephram said. "Jake, I want you to know that you and Mommy are the most important things in my life. I never liked knowing that I could not be with you when you were younger and I am not going to miss any more time with you, that's why I am moving in. You understand?'

"Yep. Now can you read me the story?" Jake said with a smile.

"Absolutely." Ephram said.

Ephram put his arm around Jake and started reading the story. Jake kept his big smile on his face until he drifted off to sleep. Ephram slowly got up and turned off the light to the room and closed his door. He walked across the hallway and saw Madison folding some laundry. He leaned against the doorframe watching her. She was wearing gyms shorts and a tshirt and had her hair up in a ponytail.

"Need help with that?"

Madison looked over her shoulder, "You offering?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't offering."

"Then I accept." Madison said as she continued to fold.

Ephram walked up behind her and reached around her putting his chin on her shoulder and grabbed a garment out of the laundry basket. He kissed her neck and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Madison let out a moan with a slight laugh. Ephram took that as a sign that he could entice her further. He slowly pulled her shirt up as Madison leaned back into Ephram.

"Y'know, this laundry won't get put up if you don't stop that."

Ephram dropped the garment he had picked up so he could turn Madison around his arms. He turned her around smiling mischievously at her.

"Good idea, Miss Kellner."

"Good idea?"

"Living together. I didn't realize…" Ephram kissed her firmly on the lips. "just how much I would enjoy being able to …" Ephram kissed her again with more passion than before, "kiss and hold you whenever I wanted to would be."

Madison snickered. Ephram raised his eyebrow.

"Brown, we've only been living together for a few hours."

"True, but still it is nice to be able to do this whenever I want." Ephram kissed her neck.

"Okay, that's enough. We need to make room for your stuff."

"Which reminds me? I am planning on having a sale to get rid of some of my furniture and stuff unless you want to use some of mine stuff and get rid of yours."

"When exactly are you planning on doing that?"

"As soon as possible. I called Mrs. Baker and she said that since my apartment was month-to-month anyway, I need to get out as soon as possible because there is a waiting list to get into the building."

"Wow, you are on top of this."

"Well, I didn't want to waste any time. I figured you might come to your senses and change your mind."

Ephram started walking toward the bedroom door to close it. Madison scoffed at his remark. Ephram then grabbed one of his bags on the floor and brought it over to the bed to grab some clothes out of it.

"What are you doing now?"

"Putting on my pjs, you are already in yours. I feel overdressed."

He started taking off his shirt and his pants on the other side of the bed while Madison continued to fold the clothes.

"I got a meeting tomorrow with Glenn about a project." Madison said as she was eyeing him changing his clothes.

Ephram let a smile slip out when he noticed her looking at him. "Really, so you are going to be in the office tomorrow? You want to meet for lunch? I'll make it worth your while."

"Are you paying?" Madison inquired.

"Umm, let me check my wallet." Ephram sat down on the bed and pulled his wallet out of his jeans pocket and peered in. "It looks like I got enough for a couple of hotdogs and sodas."

Madison crawled over on the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Is that what I am worth – hotdogs and a soda?"

"Well, I never implied actual food would be involved." Ephram looked at her with his sly smile.

Madison shoved him and he fell on the floor off the bed. "We only have an hour lunch."

"That's plenty of time." Ephram said.

Madison's jaw dropped and she then threw a pillow at him.

Ephram yelled, "Hey, now."

Madison threw another pillow at him and then went and sat on him on the floor.

"Take that back."

"No." Ephram said defiantly.

Madison grabs the pillow beside Ephram and hits him, "Take it back." Madison takes the pillow again and is about to hit him again when pulls her down on top of him. The pillow is thrown to the side.

"I take it back, okay." Ephram said with a laugh. "But for the record, you are one beautiful woman when you get in a rage."

"Yeah, well, someone likes to provoke me." Madison replied trying to remain serious.

Madison leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Ephram let out a moan of satisfaction. As they kissed, they both thought about how enjoyable living together was going to be.

* * *

I know I am on a roll. Enjoy. I got some much needed inspiration. Read and review as always. 


	32. Wake Up

**Okay, I got an update done. Now for all the other M/E fanfic writers, please update. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

When the alarm went off the next morning, Ephram groaned with disapproval as Madison turned the alarm off and proceeded to get out of bed. "What time is it?" Ephram mumbled.

"Six." Madison replied.

"Why so early?" Ephram lifted up on his elbows to watch Madison pulling clothes out of her drawer.

"Because I have some stuff to do around here before Jake gets up and it's easier to get it done beforehand." Madison looked back at Ephram.

Ephram sat on the edge of the bed watching Madison head to the closet and rubbed his face trying to wake up. Madison saw him struggling to get up.

"You don't have to get up." Madison explained.

Ephram got up and walked over to his bag and pulled out his toiletry bag, "Yes, I do. The sooner I get to work today, the sooner I can get home and start packing." He walked toward the bathroom. He set his bag down and looked at the counter. Madison had her stuff all over the place. He took a breath. He thought this is going to take some getting use to – sharing. He took his razor and shaving cream and started to get ready work. Madison walked in the bathroom and started the shower. She looked at Ephram shaving and just stared. Ephram noticed her staring.

"What?" Ephram asked.

"Oh. Just watching you. I've never seen you shave before." Madison replied.

"I do it every day." Ephram said, "You are not a fan of facial hair."

"Very true." Madison said as she took off her pajamas to get in the shower.

"Are we going to go to lunch today since you are going to be in the office?" Ephram said as he finished shaving and started to brush his teeth.

Madison climbed in the shower, "Well, it depends."

"On?" Ephram replied inquisitively.

"Whether it is really for lunch or not?" Madison said as she stuck her head out from behind the shower curtain.

Ephram smiled back at Madison. Ephram finished getting ready and then went to find something to wear for the day. In the mean time, Madison finished her shower and was combing through her hair when Ephram came back in the bathroom to take a shower.

"Do you want me to make you something for breakfast?" Madison asked.

Ephram stood behind Madison watching her while he was letting the water warm up.

"That's okay, I'm saving room for my lunch." Ephram said as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Ephram kissed her wet neck and slowly kissed up to her ear. Madison was enjoying the kisses so much she let out a small moan and leaned her head into Ephram's kisses encouraging him.

"You, uh, uh…" Madison was trying to speak but couldn't get her thought out.

"I what?" Ephram said as he was slowly starting to untie her robe and started to let it slide off her shoulders where he began to kiss softly.

Madison turned around in his arms, "You are distracting me." Before she could get another word out, Ephram took her mouth passionately.

Ephram pulled away, "I plan on keeping you distracted for the rest of our lives."

Madison smiled and started taking off Ephram's shirt and kissed him again and walked away from him, "Now take your shower, I am going to make breakfast."

Ephram's jaw dropped and stared as Madison pranced out of the bathroom smugly and out of the bedroom tying her robe back up.

An hour later, Jake was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast and Ephram walks in all dressed and ready for work. Madison was making lunch for Jake.

"Morning, kiddo." Ephram said.

"Hey, daddy." Jake said in between chewing his cereal.

"Do you want me to pick you after school today so you can help me pack up some of your stuff from my house?" Ephram said as he was fixing him a glass of juice.

"How long are we gonna do it?" Jake asked.

"Not too long, we will be home by the time Mommy has dinner made. Why?" Ephram said as he looked at Madison.

"I wanted to watch some cartoons." Jake explained.

"Well, if you get your room packed up, you can watch cartoons until I get the car packed up." Ephram replied as he walked over to Jake and kissed him on the head. "I love you, kiddo. See you after school."

Ephram headed toward the door. He was going to ignore Madison because she left him high and dry this morning. Ephram was getting in his SUV when Madison came running out of the house toward him. "Hey" she yelled. Ephram turned toward her. Madison finally was standing in front of him. "You forgot something." Ephram looked confused. "You forgot to tell me goodbye."

"No, I didn't. You left me high and dry this morning. Do you know how hard work is going to be today since you cut me off this morning?" Ephram complained.

"Well, I needed to get some stuff done around the house." Madison refuted back.

"Well, I needed you in the worst way this morning."

"Well, I'm sorry, you should've told me that." Madison said.

"I thought I was painfully obvious." Ephram blurted back.

"How about I take you to lunch since I messed this morning up?" Madison said trying to smooth things over.

"I accept." Ephram said as he turned to get in the SUV.

Madison grabbed him and gave him a mind-blowing kiss. "Something to hold you over until lunch."


	33. Christmas Shopping

A few weeks later, Ephram and Madison were in the mall shopping for Jake's Christmas presents.

"How are we supposed to get all this stuff to your parents' house without Jake seeing them all?" Ephram asked as he was carrying about five bags in each hand.

"It's called FedEx, Mr. Brown." Madison smugly replied back.

"Sorry, inexperienced one here." Ephram replied. " So what time is it?" Ephram looked like he was exhausted from carrying the bags. Madison seemed full of energy and was walking several steps in front of him.

"It's only 1:30. We don't have to pick up Jake until 4:30 from Jimmy's birthday party." Madison replied looking back at him.

"How about we finish Christmas shopping next weekend? I need to rest. All of this shopping has wiped me out. How do you still have so much energy?"

"Easy, shopping invigorates me." Madison said with a smile.

Ephram scoffed at the comment. Ephram continued following her around being her personal bag carrier.

An two hours later, Madison and Ephram were finally home. Ephram went straight back to the bedroom to change clothes after putting the presents in the guest bedroom. He started looking for a sweatshirt in one the drawers, but he couldn't find it.

"Madison?" Ephram yelled. "Have you seen my Juilliard sweatshirt?"

Madison was in the kitchen making something to drink. "I think it's in one of the boxes still in the guest bedroom." She yelled back to him.

Ephram walked into the kitchen a few minutes later with his sweatshirt on and wrapped his arms around Madison. "Am I ever going to get more than a fourth of the closet in the bedroom?"

"I guess I need to make some time and move my summer clothes into the guest bedroom closet so you can get your clothes in there." Madison replied.

"Well, you're off work starting next week for two weeks with Jake for Christmas break, that should be plenty of time." Ephram said as he kissed her neck. "By the way, what have you asked Santa for so I don't duplicate?"

"Well, I was thinking about asking him for a Blackberry." Madison smirked as she wiggled out from Ephram's arms and went into the den.

"So what do you want from me since funds are going to be low because we spent so much on Jake?" Ephram said as he followed her into the den.

"Well, I was sort of hoping that you would make up with your dad when we go to Everwood for Christmas." Madison sat down on the couch.

"I don't know if I can afford that." Ephram said as he laid his head on Madison's lap.

"He's Jake's Grandfather. You need to get past this. I did. In the end, your dad really loves Jake and he loves you too. And on top of that, we are finally together and happy despite all the B.S. we went through to get here. Plus I think Delia would love to get to know her nephew."

"Delia can see Jake without having my dad around." Ephram replied back confidently.

Madison started playing with his hair and Ephram closed his eyes and moaned. "That feels good."

"Look, just think about forgiving your dad. It would be nice for Jake to see him at Christmas this year." Madison replied.

Ephram looked up at her, "Deal. Now what are we gonna do until we have to pick up Jake?"

Madison just looked at him, "Well, I was planning on making something for dinner. What did you have in mind?" Ephram just smiled mischievously at her. "Is that all you think about?"

"I can't help it, I'm in my sexual prime." Ephram said with a laugh. "Plus, we need to take advantage of this alone time because you are not the quietest person when it comes to bedroom activities."

Madison hit him and scoffed at his comment. "That was mean." Ephram sat up.

"How is it mean when it's true?" Ephram braced himself for another hit from Madison.

"I can be quiet when I have to." Madison replied firmly.

"Sometimes." Ephram retorted.

"Do you ever want to have sex with me again?" Madison got up from the couch. She turned around and raised her eyebrow and nodded her head toward the bedroom. "Let's go, Brown, I am going to prove it to you."

Madison walked toward the bedroom seductively and Ephram watched her walk out of the den and then got up and ran after her.


	34. Christmas in Everwood

The ground was covered with snow. There were Christmas lights in the trees as Ephram, Madison and Jake drove down Main Street in Everwood. Jake's eyes were filled with amazement at all the snow that was everywhere. Ephram looked at Madison sitting in the passenger seat of the rental car. She looked like a kid smiling. Madison's smile was contagious because it made Ephram smile.

"Daddy, when am I going to get today's Hanukkah present?" Jake asked as he leaned toward Ephram.

"When we get to Grandma's house." Ephram said.

"How much longer?" Jake replied back.

"Just a few more minutes, sweetie. Daddy has to drive slow because of the snow." Madison said.

Ephram drove right up to Madison's parents' house and honked the horn. Jake unbuckled his seat belt immediately and ran to the door.

Ephram looked at Madison, "You ready for this?"

"You scared?" Madison looked at him with a confused look.

"Well, let's see, I am the one responsible for the 4 year old running up to the door and I have been completely MIA for the past 5 and a half years. I am surprised she's letting me in the house."

"She knows it was your dad's fault. She doesn't blame you any more." Madison replied. She realized what she said because Ephram's mouth opened a little. "I mean, she was ticked at first because we were young, but the minute she saw Jake, it was all gone."

"That makes me feel so much better. Did you pack the Pepto Bismal?" Ephram said.

"Why?" Madison said.

"My stomach is doing somersaults."

"Relax. Everything's going to be okay. It's Christmas/Hanukkah. Holidays are not a time for being upset." Madison said trying to reassure him. She noticed he didn't look any better. She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Now does that help?"

"My stomach feels a little better." Ephram said with a half smile.

Jake yells toward the car, "Come on. Grandma has hot chocolate for us."

That evening, everyone was inside. Ephram and Madison were cuddling on the couch and Jake was helping his Grandma put some ornaments on the tree.

"Thanks for putting out a Menorah, Mrs. Kellner." Ephram said.

"Ephram, call me, Sarah, please." Sarah said.

"Can I have my Hanukkah presents, Daddy?" Jake said turning around really fast.

"I guess, let me go get them out of our room." Ephram said getting up from the couch.

Madison got up, "I'll go with you, I need to get mine too."

"Mine too?" Ephram replied.

"Yeah. Mine too. I wanted to participate. Is that okay?" Madison said smartly.

Ephram extended his hand for Madison's and they took off upstairs to the bedroom leaving Sarah with Jake continuing to decorate the tree.

"Grandma?" Jake asked.

"Hmm, sweetie." Sarah replied.

"I'm glad Daddy was able to come with us this year." Jake said.

"You really enjoy your dad being around, don't you?" Sarah said trying to pump Jake for information.

"Oh, yeah, I do. It's so much fun doing things with him. I feel like everyone else at school now." Jake replied with a smile picking up some ornaments to put on the tree.

"Does your mom enjoy having your daddy around?" Sarah asked.

"She's much happier ever since Daddy moved in with us." Jake responded.

Meanwhile, Ephram and Madison were in their bedroom. Ephram was digging through one of his suitcases. Madison sat down on the bed looking into the suitcase. "Still nervous?"

"Getting better. Your mom's being extremely cool. Is there something I need to know?" Ephram looked at her as he pulled three small presents out of his bag.

"Nope. Nada. Is one of those for me?" Madison said eyeing the presents.

"Maybe. Come on. We need to get back down there." Ephram said as he turned and tried to walk towards the door.

"Just a second." Madison grabbed his hand and stood up. She went over to her suitcase and grabbed a few presents and then walked back down together.

Everyone opened his or her presents and Sarah put Jake to bed. Ephram was sitting on the couch watching the fire with his arm propping up his head on the couch. Madison walked up and sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love my Blackberry" Madison said. Ephram looked deep in her eyes and smiled. Madison smiled back. "Ephram…?"

"Sorry, just a little tired." Ephram said taking his hand and pushing her bangs behind her ear.

"I know, it's been a long day." Madison said giving him another kiss on the lips. "You ready to go to bed."

"Not yet." Ephram repositioned himself below Madison and pulled her legs on top of his lap more and placed his arms around her. "I like being by the fire with you all alone. It's quiet and perfect."

Madison smiled back at the love of her life and then settled her head in the crook of Ephram's neck and closed her eyes. Ephram whispered, "I love you" and Madison mumbled the words back. Christmas in Everwood was going to go over well.


	35. Christmas Part two

**Sorry, it took so long to update. Hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Jake was running around in the front yard dodging snowballs, "Aunt D, stop! You aren't playing fair."

Delia was chasing him around with an armful of snowballs, "You can't hide from me."

Meanwhile inside, Ephram was sitting pacing nervously in the den. He saw a picture of Jake with Andy sitting on top of the piano. Nina came into the den startling Ephram.

"Sorry, I thought your dad would be back by now. He was just going in the office to do some paperwork without Harold being there."

"It's okay, Nin. How's Sam?" Ephram asked trying to relax.

"Oh, he's good. He's in middle school now." Nina replied.

The front door opened and Andy came in. "When did Madison drop Jake off? You should have called me. I would have been home sooner."

"Actually…" Nina said.

Andy looked up as he was setting his backpack down and saw Ephram. "Hi."

"Hi." Ephram said. "I was wondering if you would like to take a walk."

"Yeah, sure. Sure." Andy said hesitantly.

"Have fun you two. I better check on dinner." Nina said and scooted back off to the kitchen.

Andy and Ephram walked out the front door and Jake and Delia were sitting on the steps on the front porch.

"I think Nina has some hot chocolate in there waiting on you, kiddo." Ephram said.

"Come on Aunt D. Let's get some hot cocoa." Jake got up and ran in the house. Delia got up slowly and looked at Ephram.

"Is he always this hyper? He has worn me out." Delia said.

"Thanks for playing with him." Ephram said.

"Thanks for letting me get to know my nephew. Tell Madison to stop by, okay." Delia said as she followed Jake into the house.

Ephram and Andy walked down the sidewalk. "I just wanted to let you know that Madison and I are living together."

"I know. Madison told me." Andy said with a smile. "Ephram, I am so glad you two worked it out. I know I screwed up over five years ago but seeing the way Madison felt about you even after I sent… Even after everything that I did, I knew she truly loved you."

"Look, I just wanted you to know. Madison wants you and Delia to be more a part of Jake's life and I guess, I want you to be that too." Ephram said.

"I would love that, Ephram. Nina would too. And Delia has been talking about Jake nonstop since I told her about him." Andy was all smiles.

"This doesn't mean that I've forgotten about what you did." Ephram replied back trying to reduce Andy's happiness.

"I know." Andy said.

"And this doesn't mean that we're okay. This only means that the hurt has subsided just about an inch." Ephram stated.

"I'll take that inch." Andy replied.

Ephram turned around, "Let's head back, I have plans with Madison tonight since Jake is spending the night at your house."

"Oh, really, what do you have planned?" Andy asked inquisitively.

"Nothing big." Ephram said.

Several hours later, Ephram was helping Madison into her wool coat. "Ephram, where are we going?"

"We're going out. Jake is at Dad and Nina's with Delia. We are free for an evening and I am taking you out." Ephram replied.

"Ephram, we are in Everwood, remember. We are not in L.A." Madison replied.

"Yes, I know. And by the way, you look absolutely fantastic." Ephram said with a mischievous smile.

"Ephram, I'm in jeans and a sweatshirt." Madison said back raising an eyebrow and biting your lip with curiosity.

"Just the way I like you dressed." Ephram said. "Come on, let's go."

They walked out to the rental car and got in. "Ephram, where are we going?"

"No more questions, just sit back and relax. You will see shortly." Ephram replied again with his mischievous smile.

Ephram pulled up in front of Madison's old college house a mere 10 minutes later. "Okay, we're here."

Madison looked at the house, "What are we doing here?"

"Taking a stroll down memory lane?"

Ephram had the whole night planned to bring back memories from their past together.


	36. True Feelings

The next morning, Ephram came downstairs the next morning. Sarah was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper with her cup of coffee.

Ephram grabbed a cup by the coffee pot and grabbed himself some coffee. "Good morning."

Sarah peeked from behind the paper and said, "Did you two have a good time last night?"

"Excellent actually. Our trip down memory lane was really fun."

"I see. Can I ask you a question, Ephram?" Sarah asked. She looked concerned as Ephram turned around to look at her.

"Sure. Anything." Ephram said with a hint of hesitation. He walked over to the table and sat down.

Sarah put the paper down and looks at Ephram with all seriousness. "What do you think you're doing?"

Ephram raises an eyebrow. He knew what Sarah was getting at, but he didn't want to let her know that.

"You waltz into L.A. six months ago, sweep Madison off her feet, and get Jake so emotionally attached to you that there's no going back. You've gotten those two so caught up in being a happy family, they can't even see straight."

"So that's what you think happened?" Ephram was trying to stay calm, but was having a hard time doing just that. "I seem to remember being left out of my son's life for the past 4 and half years, not even knowing he existed and now you're mad at me for being a part of his life. Well, I'm sorry. I love Jake. I have missed out on way too much time in his life and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making up for it. As for Madison, sweeping her off her feet never happened. We went through months of heartache to get where we are today. I know exactly what I'm doing, if you must know. I'm taking care of my son and loving the mother of my child, who is also the love of my life. Is there something else I should be doing?"

"Are you planning on marrying Madison?" Sarah asked.

Madison heard the commotion downstairs so she headed towards the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Yes, I am." Ephram said.

"When?" Sarah asked.

"When Madison and I are ready to get married." Ephram replied.

Ephram looked at his watch. It was time to pick up Jake from his dad's house. "As much as I have enjoyed this conversation, I need to get Jake. Thanks for the coffee and company."

Ephram leaves the kitchen and catches Madison walking toward the kitchen. Ephram smiled as he noticed Madison. He walks up to her, "Morning, Baby." He kissed her ever so softly on the lips. "I gotta pick up Jake you want to come with me? I was gonna take him to the mall."

"Uh, I think I'll let you guys bond. Have fun okay." Madison kissed Ephram. "I love you."

"Love you too." Ephram gave Madison one last quick kiss and grabbed his jacket and left.

By the time Ephram left, Sarah was walking into the den from the kitchen, where Madison was standing.

"Do you care to tell me what was going on down here between you and Ephram?" Madison said matter of factly.

"I was just talking to him." Sarah replied.

"I distinctly remember hearing your voice raised. Why were you yelling at Ephram?" Madison folded her arms and cocked her weight onto her left leg.

"I was trying to determine what his intentions were." Sarah explained.

"His intentions, mother? We're not in high school and college any more. We're adults. And for that matter, we know exactly what we're doing. You know that it's been a long six months for us. We're finally happy and together and you will not ruin this for me, Jake or Ephram. Ephram is a part of my life and Jake's and you are going to have to get use to it because that's the way it's going to be. Got it?"

"He's going to break your heart. He's not ready to marry you." Sarah tried to rebut back.

"Well, I'm glad. I'm not ready to marry him either. We've only been together a few months. We need to be together more before we get married. Ephram and I understand that." Madison explained.

"So you're willing to get your heart broken again by this boy." Sarah repeated.

"I can promise you there will be no hearts broken this time." Madison said confidently.

"Well, I hope you can keep this promise better than your last one." Sarah replied. Sarah was referring to the time Madison promised her that Ephram would never enter her or Jake's life.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. 


End file.
